Phenomenon
by WhisperedPromises.x
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella is pregnant and nobody is none the wiser. When Renesmee is born she is taken in by the Volturi as a precaution. Could the prophecy stated more than 1000 years ago actually be coming true. First in the trilogy.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is set between Twilight and New Moon. Its an idea that just popped into my head. Hope you like.

**Summary:** When Edward leaves Bella pregnant, nobody knows. Renesmee is taken in by the Volturi, but what will happen when she finally encounters her family after all these years.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

"Miracles are spontaneous, they cannot be summoned, but come of themselves" Katherine Anne Porter.

**Phenomenon**

Prologue

_WhisperedPromises.x_

--

_Bella's POV_

"Can you guys cut it out. My poor Jaspers going to faint from all the lust going about this room," Scolded Alice playfully as she walked in the front door, clasping a very weary looking Jaspers hand as she guided him in the door.

Edward and I broke apart, my fingers unhooked themselves in his hair. I blushed furiously. suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Alice laughed it sounded so carefree and girly, but that was Alice for you wasn't it?

"At least get a room or something," She added thoughtfully.

I came to the conclusion she must have been waiting for me to look up, because she said that at the exact time I recovered from my embarrassment, thus sending me into another blushing match.

I heard Jaspers heavy breathing stop, most likely to the amount of blood rushing to my cheeks. I'd forgotten, Jasper was the Cullen's newest 'vegetarian', it wasn't easy for him to be around me. Not that I could help it, I couldn't stay away from Edward, and if it meant putting my life in danger - which it usually did, I didn't care. Edward was my life.

I heard a girly giggle and the scuffle of feet and before I could blink there was suddenly a huge rush of air and I found myself up in Edwards bedroom, his face twisted into one of disgust. He was holding me bridal style as I snuggled deeper into his muscular chest. He walked over to the couch and gently placed me down, taking his place beside me after a few moments.

His arm slid around my waist and pulled me closer. "Why are we up here?" I questioned curiously.

Again that feature of disgust came back more prominent on his face. "Uhh. I wish those two would keep their thoughts to themselves. They were about to jump each other right then and there, that's something I don't need to remember," Edward grumbled.

I smiled and tried to stiffle a giggle, but it was no use not with that face of his. A broke out into full giggles, just looking at that disgusted look on his perfect face, it always made me laugh. Edward could always make me laugh.

I heard a thump then a giggle outside the door followed by Edward hissing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Although my hearing wasn't as good as the Cullen vampires I could still make out the sound of a door opening and of course, who wouldn't hear Emmett's booming voice. "Get a room!" He yelled, slamming the door so hard it caused the whole house to shake and seemingly come apart at the seams.

Edward grumbled, rubbing his temples soothingly as he closed his eyes and probably tried to block out the graphic images coming from both Jasper and Alice's and Emmett and Roses' rooms. It would seem that Jasper's lust not only affected him and Alice, but everybody in the house. I was glad that Carlisle and Esme weren't in the house, I don't think Edward could of dealt with those mental pictures.

An all to familiar feeling came over to me as a leaned over and kissed Edward's ear. As I predicted he froze, sliding slowly away from me. It was the same every time. He mumbled something about, 'risking my life enough for one day' before making sure he'd put at least ten inches between us.

I sighed, twisting a lock of brown hair between my thumb and forefinger. It was always the same with us, we'd never gone further than kissing. Not that I minded that, it's just Edward acted like I was so breakable, in human standards I was quite sturdy. Considering the amount of times Id visited the emergency room or survived something that should of left me for dead. I was a danger magnet, plain and simple.

"Edward," I murmured, reaching my hand out to touch his face.

He shrunk away from it, eyeing it like it was deadly. I knew why. I could see the hunger burning in his eyes, along with something else, lust? I could of slapped myself, that's why I was feeling incredibly lusty, Jasper was alone with Alice. That could only mean one thing, he was sending out his emotions and we were picking up on them.

I slid closer after a few moments as his breathing steadied, not that he needed to breathe anyway. Cautiously I rested my head on his shoulder, repressing a shiver as he froze entirely under my touch. Growing more bolder I raised a hand to stroke the line from his jawbone to his chin, it was getting better. This time he didn't' freeze, instead he surprised me by melting into my touch. His topaz eyes looking up to me filled with warmth. It must have been Jasper's doing, I concluded.

It seemed like hours had passed, but in reality it was only minutes. We both sat gazing into each others eyes with equal looks of love and adoration. Then I leant in, capturing his lips with a soft yet gentle kiss that he didn't bother to fight off. In fact as I began to pull away, his arms imprisoned me and pulled me closer against his marble like body. Kissing me more urgently and I didn't even try to resist as I melted in his arms.

His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth and I obliged, I could feel myself needing him, our bodies crying out for each other. In no time at all, our clothes were shredded on the floor, no more than a hindrance. All through it I knew we shouldn't have been doing that, Edward didn't want it. It was dangerous, he could kill me within a blink of an eye, but I found it exhilarating. I also knew that if Edward were in his right mind, this would never happen, so I just went along with it and that day we spent time getting to know each others bodies. Although everybody was probably aware of what we were doing, nobody disturbed us. They were equally busy with their other halves.

I wasn't even aware than I'd drifted off, but when I woke up I was lying on Edward's couch. I blinked a few times, readjusting my eyes to the dawn light that was streaming in from the huge glass windows. I looked down over my body and realised it wasn't a dream, last night actually happened. Blushing furiously I gripped the thin sheet of fabric that was the only thing covering my modesty. Edward was standing at the window, standing rigid as he stared out at nothing in particular, not making a sound. He could probably tell I was up, but he still refused to acknowledge me. I suddenly felt very self conscious. I knew what we did last night, did he not enjoy it as much as I did?

"Edward?" I questioned, my voice barely rising above a whisper. Although, I knew he could hear me.

I clenched the sheet tighter, my knuckles going whiter by the minute as Edward remained silent. I opened my mouth to say his name again, but he whirled round using his vampire speed making me jump a little. I didn't think it was noticeable, but he did and he frowned in concern. "I didn't mean to frighten you," He said in a soft voice, the hard look on his face dissolved for just a second before coming back full throttle. I couldn't help but wince at it.

"Bella … I'm so sorry … I lost control … I-"

I cut him off by raising my hand, looking him straight in the eyes with one of my rare I-dare-you-to-argue looks. He didn't look to happy, but he knew better than to argue with me when I was dead set on telling him something. I swung my legs over the side of the couch, careful to keep the sheet covering my body.

"Sorry for what? What are you trying to say Edward? That last night was a mistake?!" My voice bordered on hysteria with the last word and I could see his lips pull into a tight line.

This was probably because of two reasons, one he was debating something internally, thinking of what to say next some damage control was needed. Or, he was having a mental conversation with one of his siblings, either one was possible.

His eyes widened considerably as he brought his hands up in a peace offering, waving them wildly in an attempt to stop me going into a full emotional breakdown. Edward was at my side in a second flat, using vampire speed to his advantage. He kneeled down in front of me, taking my hands in his and staring into my eyes. "Bella, love. It's not that, it's look at you. Look at your body then tell me if you still want to be around me." He looked away, his eyes flashing with pain for a moment.

I arched a brow in confusion and peeked under the sheets and couldn't help but gasp. I heard a faint '_Told you so'_ from Edward but I chose to ignore it for now. There were faint, forming purple bruises lining my skin, they didn't hurt. I didn't even realise they were there. Out of curiosity more than anything I gingerly prodded them, watching how they almost disappeared when I touched them. After a few moments of silent examination, that caused Edward to grow more tense by the minute - Jasper had complained a few times, I broke the silence.

"Bella. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have lost control. I'm a monster. I wouldn't hate you if you wal-"

I cut him off as the loud sound of skin hitting skin rebounded through the room, and probably through the whole house to. I'd slapped him, of course it hadn't hurt him. All it had done was make his head jerk to the side, but his eyes stayed trained on me. His mouth hung open as he stared at me incredulously. I had to admit, that felt good, but I was internally wincing. My hand was stinging! It was times like this I was glad I had some sort of brain deformity, I really didn't need Edward reading my mind right now.

I heard Emmett's loud guffaw from somewhere in the house, but didn't focus on it. I only focussed on the angel in front of me. He was beating himself up over something I'd played as much a part in as him. Ok, sure I hadn't left him with bruises, but I wasn't as lost in my lust as him. I could of stopped last night at any point, but I didn't. I had welcomed it. It takes two to tango.

"It's bruises Edward. They'll fade!" I said soothingly, pressing my forehead against the crook of his neck.

He had still not turned to face me after I'd slapped him. I actually thought I'd done some damage, but after my smug thoughts had died down I eventually realised that the only hurting was my hand which was now throbbing. I'd have to let Carlisle have a look at it, after all slapping a super strong Vampire I'd more than likely done some damage.

"But I wont forgive myself!" Edward murmured in a low voice, turning his head round so we were now touching our foreheads together.

I'd had it. "Well you'll just need to!" I snapped. Then I quickly lowered the harshness of my voice as I continued. "Stop blaming yourself Edward. It takes two to tango, I can hardly even feel the bruises Edward. I didn't notice them until you mentioned them. Forgive me for snapping at you?" I whispered, knowing full well he could hear me.

"Only if you can forgive me." I opened my mouth to protest but he silenced me by putting a finger to my lips. "I have to say this. I lost control, I'm sorry. That and I'm going to rip Jasper apart," He added his voice lighter.

A muffled 'Hey!' was heard from somewhere in the house and I groaned, blushing a very light pink. Did the full house hear our conversation? Of course they did, secrecy wasn't a word known in the vampire dictionary.

"I thought you would have done that last night," I mused idly, relieved that we'd made up.

An almost feral glint shone in Edwards eyes for the briefest of seconds. "Oh, I did, but it wasn't enough." Grinned Edward.

I narrowed my eyebrows and prodded a finger in his chest accusingly. "What did you do?" I demanded.

It was at that point a small dark haired pixie like woman decided to burst into the room. Dancing elegantly as she balanced a tray filled to the brim with different numerous types of food in one hand, like she'd been doing it her entire life.

"He chased him all the way to Canada. Poor Jazzy." Her tone was full of disapproving, but it was also laced with amusement.

Edward snorted beside me. "He deserved it," He mumbled under his breath just loud enough for me to hear. I elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Not like you didn't enjoy it," Alice chided, a knowing look in her eyes.

One again from somewhere in the house I heard Emmett break out into peals of laughter and this time I swore I could hear Jasper laughing along with him. I diverted my attention to the floor, my face a crimson colour. I couldn't gage Edward's reaction, not that I was sure I wanted to. I was sure of one thing though, that would of done nothing but embarrass me further.

"Breakfast time for the human?" Edward asked, trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckled softly, my stomach grumbling as to prove its point. Nodding eagerly I jumped in as soon as Alice as placed the tray down beside me, but half way through my eyes widened as I leapt up, sending the tray and all its contents flying. Luckily Edward caught it. "What about Charlie. I … er didn't go home last night," I admitted, stumbling over my last few words.

Alice went into a fit of laughter whilst Edward was fighting a smile, but the corners of his lip twitched upwards anyway. I narrowed my eyebrows, crossing my arms tightly over my chest and glared at Alice until she eventually stopped laughing. "I told Charlie the boys went on a camping trip. That we were having girl time all this weekend. You're here till Monday." Alice grinned enthusiastically.

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Alice had in store for our weekend.

"No!" I moaned, lowering my head into my hands.

"Yes!" Cheered Alice reaching forward and grasping my wrist. With a sharp pull from Alice, I managed to trip over the bed sheet still covering me and fall face first onto the ground, the sheet slipping just a little to only cover from the small of my back now. I was surprised, I had expected somebody to catch me. On the bright side at least I hadn't broke anything, but on the other hand it had mad me realise that the bruises actually did hold a sting to them. What would Alice say about them?

My eyes widened as I looked about for her or Edward, but I only found Alice ushering Edward out of_ his_ room while he kept casting longing, worried glances over his shoulder. I mouthed 'go' to him and he reluctantly allowed Alice to fully push him out of the room. In a matter of seconds Alice was at my side, bouncing up and down on the spot as she clapped her hands repeatedly. "So?" She questioned innocently, but the look in her eyes was anything but innocent.

"So," I repeated, my face flushing red from embarrassment.

Then Alice let out an ear piercing shriek and grasped me tight around the waist, pulling me in for a bone crushing hug. "Took you two long enough." She remarked after eventually letting me go. "But time for gossiping later, hurry up and get into the shower. We need to go shopping,"

I grumbled an obscene about of curses under my breathe and headed toward the bathroom, careful to grab a towel as I went. Lucky me, I knew what I was in for as soon as I stepped out of the shower. It was Bella Barbie time. Oh the joys.

--

"Alice. Is this really necessary?" I whined as I stepped out of the changing room, clad in yet another outfit for my upcoming birthday party the Cullen's were so graciously hosting, -much to my protests-. At least I had persuaded Alice to just keep it within the family. I really couldn't handle Lauren and Mike at my party.

"Yes now come on I want you perfect for next weeks party. Manicure!" She grinned pushing me back into the changing room to change out of the dress, then when I was finished she started dragging me off toward yet another shop to be tortured.

--

It was finally here. Party night. My birthday. Yet another year I would grow older and Edward would stay the same. Frozen at seventeen.

I groaned as Alice skipped toward me, holding at arms length a big, square, silver box. I opened my mouth to protest but she threw the package at me anyway, and I mean literally threw it. I half expected the package to knock me backwards off the chair I was sitting on. After all, light as a feather to a Vampire could mean the weight of a car to a normal human.

But, as I intercepted the box it actually was as light as a feather. I lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and noticed that Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper were all staring at me with large smiles. Yes even Rosalie was looking amused. 'From Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie' the gift tag read. I shifted the box so I could try and figure out what was inside it, but I was stumped.

"Oh just open it!" Alice squealed, though by the look on her face she already knew what it was.

Sighing in defeat I ripped the wrapping paper away from my present and was surprised to find an empty box. I looked around at everybody and they all started laughing uncontrollably. Jasper must have sensed my confusion, mixed with a little bit of anger, because he inclined his head toward the door.

"It's a stereo. Emmett's fixing it in just now. Edward told us how you didn't like presents so this way you can't take it back," He explained.

I nodded slowly before my face broke out into a grin. "Thanks Jasper, Rosalie." I said softly. Then in a louder voice I said. "Thanks Emmett!" Knowing full well he'd be able to hear me. As I said, his booming laugh could be heard moments later, he'd heard me alright.

"Ok, now have mines and Edwards gift!" Alice sang, thrusting a small, flat square into my hand and urging me to open it.

I relented, slipping my finger under the tape to tear it off, but my finger got snagged on the tape. "Shoot!" I cursed, pulling my finger out to examine the damage. I quickly put it in my mouth, but not before hearing a loud "NO!" The last thing I can remember is absolute chaos breaking out

Edward leapt across the table, intercepting Jasper as he flew at me. Something knocked into me, knocking me backwards and causing me to go sailing out of my seat and hit the wall. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but it was concrete. My head smacked roughly off the wall and then as I saw blackness coming at me from all angles, I saw Rosalie and Emmett herd Jasper out the door. Then four pairs of topaz coloured eyes were looking down on me. I mumbled something even I didn't understand before succumbing to the comforting darkness.

This had been an interesting night.

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** Well, that's the Prologue done. This is my first Twilight fiction. I know its really just what happened in the book, but it was needed.


	2. Break My Heart

**A/N**: Ok, now starts the real story. Hope you like.

**Summary:** When Edward leaves Bella pregnant, nobody knows. Renesmee is taken in by the Volturi, but what will happen when she finally encounters her family after all these years.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Phenomenon**

Chapter One

Break My Heart

_WhisperedPromises.x_

_--_

"Bella? Bella love. Can you hear me? Carlisle, why isn't she waking up? You said she'd be ok." I was dimly aware of Edwards smooth velvety voice penetrating the comforting darkness of my subconscious but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, at least not just yet.

I could vaguely remember hitting my head when I was thrown half way across the Cullen's living room, - for my own protection of course -. My arm was now throbbing and although I didn't open my eyes, I didn't need them to identify the coppery, metallic smell that assaulted my senses, it was no stranger to me.

With a gasp I realised I had to open my eyes. I was in a house full of vampires and I was bleeding. Vegetarians or not, you could still fall off the wagon, as I'd found out tonight.

My eyes flickered open and instantly I found myself lost in Edwards dark, black eyes. I could tell he wasn't breathing, his chest wasn't rising up and down in it's normal rhythm. Although Vampires honestly didn't need to breathe.

"You need to hunt," I said simply, pushing myself up so I sat cross legged on a makeshift surgery table, which actually turned out to be the Cullen's rarely used dining table.

The breath was knocked out of me as I was enveloped in a tight hug, held by the cold arms I loved to be in. I leaned my head against Edward's chest as he idly played with my hair. I was dimly aware of Esme and Carlisle leaving the room, giving the two of us some much needed alone time.

"Bella love. Stop thinking about me, I'll be fine. It's you I'm more worried about. Are you in pain? Do you need Carlisle to top up your morphine? Carl-," Edward worried.

I silenced him by raising my finger to his lips, tracing the shape of them. "I'm fine, no more than I usually injure myself," I assured him, placing a soft kiss upon his marble like chest.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You must hate me for bringing you into this. It isn't safe for you to be around me, but yet you keep coming," Edward sighed, pressing his face into my hair.

I was amazed at his self control. His eyes were pitch black and I'd come to know that when they were that colour it usually meant he was irritated and needed to hunt. I jumped in surprise at hearing Alice's shrill protests at something in the kitchen over something my human ears couldn't pick up. Looking back to Edward's face I came to the conclusion he must be aware of what was going on as his lips were pulled into a tight line.

"Edward? What's wrong with Alice?" I questioned softly.

He didn't answer for a few moments and I was pondering questioning him again but instead he muttered something unintelligible under his breath, at least to me. Then he said in a much louder voice.

"I'm going hunting, I'll take you home on the way," He said with a faraway look.

I didn't know what caused it, but for some reason or another, I just couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that had settled in my gut.

_--_

"Edward, where are we going?" I questioned, stumbling a few times as I followed him from my beloved Chevy truck to a little into the woods, directly across from my house.

I vaguely wondered if what he wanted to talk to me about, had anything to do with the way he was acting today. It had bugged me to no end to wonder why the rest of the Cullen children hadn't came to school to put on their usual charades. I had wondered briefly if they perhaps needed to hunt, but all of them wouldn't be off on the one day, it would draw to much attention.

"So-," I started, trying to start conversation.

Edward looked at me and my confusion only intensified, his eyes were full of hurt and longing and they were coal black. I felt my heart skip a beat and a dozen thoughts rushed through my head. Had Edward finally given into desires? Could he not resist the call of my blood anymore? Would I even make it back alive? Would my own soul mate kill me?

I stiffened and then relaxed, there was no use running, it just wouldn't work - not that I wanted to. Edward was my life, I was drawn to him like a magnet. It was then I realised his eyes weren't black with thirst, but with pain and anger. Anger at what - I didn't know.

"We're leaving Bella," Edward said before I could try to question him on the colour of his eyes.

"And by we you mean -"

"Me and my family." He confirmed what I'd already thought.

"Ok, so I'll go pack. I'm sure Carlisle can forge a letter from a boarding school in that area so I have a good excuse to go. I don't' want to give Charlie another heart attack, especially after James. I mean -," After a while I realised I was rambling, I always did this when I was nervous.

"No Bella! By us I mean me and my family, not you," He must of seen the look of confusion on my face before he continued. "Carlisle's already pushing it. People are asking question. So we're leaving," He said casually.

I felt my heart start to crack a huge line spreading down the middle of it.

I nodded numbly, unsure of what to say. Should I beg him to stay? Tell him that he and I belonged together. "So Alice, Emmett, Carlis-,"

"Gone." Edward interrupted.

"Why?" My words came out as a hoarse whisper.

What Edward said next brought my whole world crashing down on me.

"I don't love you anymore Bella." He said coolly. "I'm going. Don't try to follow me, the roads just behind you. It'll be like I never existed." With that said he disappeared into the black night of the forest. His words still lingering on the wind.

'_It'll be like I never existed … '_

That was it.

My heart exploded with the pain and grief.

It shattered into tiny, unfixable pieces and the pain came in waves so thick and strong I was instantly crippled.

I fell to the ground in a sobbing heap just laying there. I don't know how long I lay there for, I didn't have a sense of time. I know that I eventually did get up and began to wander. I wandered the forest before stopping somewhere and collapsing to the ground again. I rolled onto my side, pulling my knees up to my chest and rocking on the spot. I was stone cold now, the puddle below me soaking me to the bone. I muttered the same two words over and over again countless times.

"_He's gone_."

I saw a flash of bright light before me then a voice called out.

"I've found her! Call off the search party!"

Then two strong arms lifted me up off the ground and as I snuggled into the warmth that the body belonging to the arms provided. I still muttered those same two words again, my brain not even taking into account the questions being thrown my way as I encountered more worried faces. I could see the faces but I couldn't hear them, I was numb.

I let out a heart wrenching scream before my world went black.

--

'_Catatonic'_

'_Unhealthy'_

'_Dangerous'_

"_Blood … abnormal' _

These words meant nothing to me. I didn't know any of them. I'd lost my purpose to live, my existence. I suppose it was wrong and stupid of me to pin my entire purpose of life on one boy, but I truly believed he would be there for me. I truly believed he loved me.

'_I don't love you anymore Bella,'_

Those words played over and over again in my head like a broken down record. I hadn't eaten in two days, nor drunk anything. There were about seven empty glasses sitting on my bedside unit. I had taken to pouring the water down the sink, it had gotten Charlie off my back. I had not moved from the spot in my bed since Sam - as I'd later found out who'd rescued me - had placed me here. I was a wreck. Physically and emotionally.

I had barely gotten out of my bed, only getting out to use the toilet a few times. There was no will for me to go on. I was a shell, all because of him. I tried to hate him, that first night when I regained consciousness, I truly tried. I tried hating him for what he did to me, I tried hating him when I realised all my birthday presents had been stolen, but I couldn't. I wasn't left with that sense of hate and malice, instead I was left hurting. A huge hole in my chest that whenever I thought of him would grow wider and cause me more pain. I let out a great sob as I thought of him. I tried calling out his name, hoping that it was some sick joke his brother's had put him up to because he'd lost a dare. They weren't that sick

'_It'll be like I never existed.'_

I curled tighter into the ball that had become my haven the past few days and continued to sob quietly. I found out when I came home that night, after waking up from unconsciousness that Edward had been right in his sayings, it had been like he'd never existed. The picture in the hall from prom, the one with Edward and I, was gone. Left in its place was a sad looking empty frame. My birthday present, my radio was gone, in its place just a big empty hole, a bit like my heart.

I let out a loud sob as I tried to catch my breath, I know I had been driving Charlie nuts with my sobbing, well that's the way it looked. I had often overheard him on the phone to Billy, he had once said:

'_If I ever find that punk he'd better watch out. I don't think anybody would notice a bullet missing,'_

I remember laughing at that. Like a bullet could hurt _him. _It would most likely ricochet off his head and injure me, knowing my luck. When I laughed that should have been a good thing, right? Charlie thought so too. He came bounding up the stairs, thinking I'd finally gotten over Ed- _him. _Instead he found me holding my sides as if I might fall apart if I ever let go, it sure felt that way. I was laughing, but it was not natural. It was mechanical, it sounded as if I were a maniac.

Thoughts swirled around in my head, none taking proper shape or form. I rose from my bed like a robot, the first I'd moved in days and instantly collapsed to the ground. My legs protested at the sudden usage after a few days. I crawled toward the bathroom, my thoughts still a mixture of words swirling around and not taking shape or form.

Did I really deserve to live?

Then my decision was made!

I half expected my phone to start blaring annoyingly, from Alice. It did not, the room stayed eerily silent except from my heavy breathing and occasional sobs_. _I sobbed even louder as the silence continued, surely Alice would have seen my decision. Did she not care? My best friend had truly abandoned me.

Picking up the razor I raised it to my wrist, all the while cursing my ability to continue on with life. I was weak.

Just as I was about to break the surface of my skin, to end my life a soft, velvety but so familiar voice tutted disapprovingly. I gasped, my grip on the razor slackening for the briefest second before tightening once more.

'_Bella, don't do that!' _The voice said disapprovingly.

"What? Edward?" I questioned hopefully, not registering the fact that hearing voices was bad.

'_Put the razor down Bella. You don't want to do that. You have a reason to live,' _The voice said soothingly.

I erupted into sobs, holding my middle as it threatened to tear itself apart from just hearing his voice. The razor slipped from my hand and clattered, forgotten to the floor. The cool tiles of the bathroom floor were comforting so I pressed my body against them, reminiscing in the time that Edward's cool touch was just like this. The coolness was soothing, familiar. It was just what I needed.

I waited, hoping the voice would talk again, but it didn't. Everything remained quiet.

Just as I went to lift the razor again I had a horrible urge. Raising myself up over the floor I swung my head over the toilet bowl as I emptied the contents of my stomach. It wasn't a lot, considering I hadn't eaten in over two days, but I had been sick.

I reluctantly lifted myself up off the floor and retreated to my room, I decided to stop moping. Though it would be hard, every time I even thought of him, my body felt like it was going to fall apart. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt. Not even bothering to fix my hair I walked downstairs in a daze. Charlie was there, standing at the bottom of the stairs silently, looking at me with worried eyes.

As I reached the bottom step he presented me with two slices of toast, - I thought it was toast -. It didn't exactly look edible. It was charred black, not even the crusts still having their natural colour. I instantly felt queasy and placed a hand over my mouth as the smell of food hit my nose. It was the fastest I moved in a while. I legged it upstairs and threw up again, not sure what was causing it. I had eaten my dad's cooking before, not just smelled it. Maybe I had caught something the last night I had seen Ed-_him._

My sides split open as the pain of loss came flooding back to me. I had to stop even thinking his name, it only rubbed salt in raw wounds.

"Bells?" Charlie's worried voice came floating back to me and I realised I'd been in the toilet for a good twenty minutes.

I quickly wiped my mouth with a towel before rushing downstairs, almost tripping up over my own feet in the process. I half expected Edward to be there to catch me, but he wasn't. I hit the ground, landing on my back and gave a shrill cry of pain.

Charlie was at my side, helping me up. Though not as fast as Vampires could be. I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes, but blinked them away. The raw wounds were throbbing again, all because I thought of them. I winced.

"Bells, are you ok?" Charlie questioned, generally worried.

"Yeah dad, it was only a fall. No blood no foul," I said before I could stop myself. Even thinking of things Edward used to say caused me to grit my teeth to stop the sobs and wrap my arms around my middle.

Charlie bit his lip before continuing. "No not only that Bells. I mean, you were being sick. I heard you, I mean … " Charlie trailed off as he watched me for any signs of reaction.

"I'm fine dad," I lied shakily, hoping Charlie wouldn't see through my lies.

Charlie did see through my lies, but decided not to press it. I decided to quickly change the subject. "Dad? Can we go over to Jacob Blacks? I want to see him again?" I questioned hopefully. I needed to get out of the house, I needed some exercise. I looked down at my slightly rounded stomach and frowned, it had only been a few days and I was already putting on weight.

Charlie perked up and grinned looking more like a child on Christmas morning. He grabbed his key's off the hook and grabbed my arm, guiding my outside. I took this as a yes and eagerly followed him. Laughing silently at his childlike demeanour.

I managed to trip up on flat ground as I walked to the car. As my face came closer to hitting the floor I grasped around for something to steady me. I grabbed anything in particular and eventually latched onto something, but I soon let go as a sharp pain shot up my hand. I let myself fall, quickly picking myself up afterwards and making my way to the car. Charlie was staring at me with an amused smile. Obviously thinking he was getting his daughter back, far from it.

As Charlie started the engine I climbed into the car and we rode in silence for the most part. I took the time to examine my hand that I had hurt. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I realised it was bleeding. I must have grabbed the roses as I went down, I concluded. Raising my hand closer to my face to see if any thorns had become embedded in there I was relieved to find they were not.

Reaching out, I made to grab a handkerchief, but stopped as that coppery smell seeped up my nostrils. This time it was different though, it was not unpleasant. It smelled nice! Appetising even. Before I could even register I had raised the cut to my mouth and was lapping all the blood up, relishing in it's taste and texture as it danced on my tongue.

"Bells?" Charlie asked hesitantly, catching sight of what I was doing.

I finally realised what I was doing and recoiled disgusted. Sucking my own blood like that, I was acting like _them, _acting like some sort of …

"Vampire." Charlie finished.

"What?" I panicked, not catching the start of the conversation.

"I said you were acting like some sort of vampire," Charlie joked.

My face fell, if only he knew. Tears slid down my cheeks as my wounds threatened to engulf me completely, the pain was overwhelming. It wasn't even as painful when James bit me. At that time the venom hadn't spread far and only my arm had been on fire. Now, every time I thought of _him_, my heart broke all over. It was like a thousand daggers were constantly digging into me. Something that I couldn't heal, only Edward could and he didn't love me anymore.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly shut it again as he pulled up into the Black's driveway.

"We're here," He said unnecessarily.

I nodded and wordlessly stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I walked into the hallway after knocking first, my arms finding themselves wrapped around my abdomen, trying to hold all my pain inside.

I was led to the kitchen where Billy sat at the table, reading his paper. His eyes travelled to me as I walked into the room. He stole a glance at my stomach, which didn't go unnoticed by me. I ignored it though as he turned away shaking his head and muttering under his breath. I cleared my throat.

"Hey Billy. Where's Jake?" I asked in a put-on, happy voice.

He arched an eyebrow at me before pointing outside. "He's outside, with Sam Uley." Billy said.

I nodded before heading out the door, breathing in the outside air as it rushed to my head and made me dizzy. It had been a long time since I had been out in fresh air except for walking to a car. "Jacob? Jake!" I called, cupping a hand around my mouth so my voice went farther.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Came a voice I knew so well.

"Jake!" I yelled genuinely happily as I was enveloped in a huge, but it felt wrong, not the usual comforting coldness I was so accustomed to. I squirmed away and he reluctantly let go, although he was eyeing me curiously.

"Hey Bells. What brings you here?" He questioned innocently.

"Am I not allowed to see you," I asked with fake ferocity, placing both hands on my hips.

Jake held his hands up in a sign of peace, waving them about furiously. "No, no no. I didn't mean that! What I mean is - hey Sam! Bella, here's Sam. You probably already know him. He's the one who found you that night," I winced. "Sorry Bells," He whispered.

Sam then stepped out from behind the shed, his top covered in oil. His face immediately fell into a frown as soon as he caught sight of me, his lips pulled back revealing his teeth. I swallowed loudly, wondering what I'd done to upset him so. It was just the same when I'd first met Ed-_him_. I watched mesmerized as Sam sniffed the air, his nose wrinkled in disgust, his eyes never leaving me once. They fell toward my stomach, I was feeling extremely self conscious of it today. Sure I'd put on a bit of weight but this was ridiculous.

All was silent for a moment, I saw Jake fidget uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye. He was uncomfortable with the situation. Sam cocked an ear toward me, then his eyes widened as he took a step backwards. "No way," He whispered softly.

"What?" I snapped.

Then at once his face became uptight and a little bit worried. "You shouldn't be here Bella. Go, don't come back," Sam ordered sternly. Then Sam's body began to shake and he fisted his hands at his sides, biting his lip and refusing to make eye contact with Jacob nor I. It was like he was trying to hold something in.

I felt my mouth fall open, my jaw opening and closing quickly, looking for the words that just weren't coming. I must have been a sight, looking like a fish. Jake wasn't any better. His mouth just hung open, his eyes narrowed at Sam as if he had just grown an extra head right in front of his eyes.

"W-what?" I questioned, my bottom lip quivering.

I had just lost the love of my life, I could _not _lose Jacob. He was the closest thing I had to a best friend. Then Jacob lost it.

"You might be a friend of my fathers, and of mine, but you cannot just waltz in here and tell me I cannot hang out with my oldest friend." Jacob said slowly, trying to get his anger under control.

Sam's head snapped up, his eyes glaring at me furiously, then they darted to Jacobs. "I'm sure your father would agree if he knew what we were dealing with." He answered coolly.

I'd had it! "Tell me what we're dealing with then!" I yelled, stepping around Jacobs massive body which he had somehow placed in front of me during the confrontation.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly bit his lip, turning his head away and shaking his head. "I can't. Not yet, it would risk to much. I'll make you a deal, when you figure out meet us at the start of the reservation. Don't come on this land again, you can't. Jacob, take Bella back to her father. I need to talk with Billy,"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. Sam was talking in riddles but at least he was being less hostile now. I nodded numbly and let Jacob lead me out

When we got in the house Charlie took one look at my confused face and quickly excused himself from Billy, promising him they'd meet up to watch the sport at a later date. We walked out the door and I could hear raised, heated voices from the kitchen. I recognised Sam's tone instantly.

'… _it's dangerous! One of a kind! What will happen when it finally comes out? Will it suc-' _

The car door slammed shut and the rest of the conversation became lost to me. I was still pondering what Sam said. What did he mean? Why was he so hostile to me? And above all, if he really felt that way about me, why did he save me that day in the woods?

Then that same nauseous feeling came over me. My head starting spinning and I felt my stomach start to react violently. Just as we stopped at the traffic light, I threw open my door and instantly heaved up the contents of my stomach, no matter how little it was.

I slumped back down into the seat, my head still spinning. Charlie slammed his hands down on the steering wheel at my state. "That's it Isabella!" He thundered. I gulped, the taste in my mouth making me gag. He never used my full name, only when he was serious about something. "I'm taking you to a doctor. This is the second time you've been sick this morning," Charlie said softly.

I nodded going along with it, thankful he didn't hear me earlier this morning.

"We're taking you to the doctors and then a physiatrist! It's not healthy, moping over a boy like that!" He said disapprovingly.

I nodded softly and before I knew it we were in front of a hospital. I guessed I must have dozed off somehow. I stepped out of the car and then I felt my legs go out from underneath me, we were at the hospital. The same hospital Carlisle worked - _used _to work at. The hospital I was taken to when Edward saved me from Tyler's van.

'_Edward! Edward! He's gone! He doesn't love you! He hates you!' _

A voice taunted in my head. I clutched the side of my head and shook it about wildly refusing to listen. I felt dizzy, weak and really thirsty, but for what I didn't know. Then as I started to scream out loud, blackness took over. As I was slipping in and out of consciousness I could feel Charlie's worried breath on my face as he picked me up and cradled me close.

"Hang on Bells. They're bringing a stretcher. You'll be ok. Just hang on … " His voice was like a faraway dream as I finally drifted into the comforting darkness.

I dreamed of Edward, well I had a nightmare of Edward.

' _I was running through the forest, shouting Edward's name at the top of my lungs but he didn't appear. Then I ended up in the meadow. Our meadow. Feeling at peace with myself I lay in the centre of the meadow, where both him and I had lay at one point. Still I called Edwards name out in a soft whisper. _

_Then he appeared before me, his eyes as red as blood. I moved backwards on my hands. His eyes were blood red. Blood! _

"_E-Edward?" I questioned shakily. _

"_What are you doing here?" He snapped coldly. _

"_E-Edward I -" _

"_You what? Thought I'd loved you? Ha! I hated you. Poor little weak human Bella. Always relying on someone else. You're weak! Pitiful! I never loved you in the first place! Get out of here! I don't want you human. Let me get back to my feast!" Edward answered cruelly. _

"_What meal?" I stammered._

_He flashed a feral grin at me, not like the crooked grin I was so accustomed to seeing and turned his body ever so slightly so I could catch a glimpse of his 'meal'. I gasped and stepped back, clutching my chest. There was Charlie eyes glassy and wide. Lifeless. _

"_NO!" I yelled making to lunge forward. _

_Edward smirked, wagging a finger in front of my face chastising me. "Poor little weak human. Nobody loves you. Nobody ever did!" He whispered into my ear then he threw me roughly to the ground beside Charlie. I tried to cover his body with mine but the blood stuck to me, it smelled so good. So tasty. I licked a bit of Charlies neck and didn't stop. A few more seconds later I realised what I'd done and clamboured backwards, appalled._

"_Dinner time!" Edward whispered softly. _

_Then out of nowhere came other vampires. The full Cullen family, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme and they all looked ravenous. Following them came Laurent, James and Victoria. They're eyes burning with thirst, wild thirst. Then there were vampires I didn't even know. _

_James stepped up to me, taking my arm in his mouth. The exact arm he'd bitten me on the ;last time. On the exact same place. "Nobody's going to save you now Bella," Whispered one of the unknown vampire. Then he bit down and I started screaming at the top of my lungs.'_

My cries of heartbreak and horror rang out through the hospital.

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** This is the first chapter, since the last was really the Prologue. In case you're wondering, Sam went 'No way' because :

**1)** He heard the heartbeat, well more precisely he heard two heartbeats. Bella and the Baby's.

**2)** He could smell the vampire scent that was on Bella. Since Renesmee is half vampire, she still smells like one, making Bella smell like one too.

Also, Sam told Bella to get off La Plush because the treaty still stands. Since the baby is Edwards daughter, that would automatically make her a Cullen. Even though she isn't born yet she's still not allowed over the treaty line. That means her mum isn't either. The treaty still stands, but Bella doesn't know about the treaty or anything.

Read and Review.


	3. I've Got The Wand Now Where's My Wish?

**A/N: **I was actually hit by inspiration about the direction I could turn this story line in to make it more action packed. Stay tuned.

Guys could you keep reviewing. For me x

**Summary: **When Edward leaves, Bella is pregnant and nobody is none the wiser. When Renesmee is born she is taken in by the Volturi as a precaution. Could the prophecy stated more than 1000 years ago actually be coming true. First in the trilogy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Phenomenon **

Chapter Two

I've Got The Wand Now Where's My Wish?

_WhisperedPromises.x _

"Bella?! Bells! Calm down! Calm down!" Charlie's voice penetrated my dreams but I kept screaming, the nightmare still fresh in my mind.

I felt strong arms on my shoulder as I thrashed about wildly, I knew it was Charlie. He was trying to pin me down, he was a small man himself so it was no easy task. I kicked something off my legs and they felt colder. I came to the conclusion I'd kicked a blanket or something off.

I suddenly stopped thrashing, still refusing to open my eyes. My breathes came in heavy gasps. The last thing I remembered was I was in the car park, in the hospital. My eyes shot open and I shot upright, panting from fright. I hated hospitals,

I opened met by a small, unfamiliar square room, there was only Charlie here. It was probably a private room. The light flooding in the window from the blinds right next to my bed almost blinded me. I went to rub my eyes but found my hand was still being tugged down. Looking down I grimaced as I spotted the IV sticking out of a vein in my hand.

I shivered. "Needles," I whispered turning my head away, anything to stop looking at it.

Charlie came over and placed a hand on my forehead, wordlessly tossing the blanket he picked up off the floor back over me. "It's ok Bells. Your safe," He whispered soothingly.

Charlie took my hand that was free of needles in both his hands and sighed. I was taken aback, Charlie was never one for showing emotions, I wasn't even sure the last time he'd said 'I love you' to me. Whether he'd said it or not.

"What happened?" I questioned, my brain still foggy.

"Bells, you fainted. In the parking lot, you just went down like a sack of potatoes. The nurses ran out and took you inside. Your heart had to be restarted, you were anaemic. You hardly had any blood left in your body. The doctors didn't think you were going to pull through, they had to give you fourteen pints of blood Bells, fourteen. Then they found something else, it's well … " Charlie started to explain, then he stopped unsure of what to say next.

I was lost in a dreamland. How could I be anaemic? I'd cut my hand on a rose thorn today, that was it. Now I was nearly dying because I was running out of blood. What gives? I nodded to Charlie to tell him to go on, that I was still listening.

"Well, when they brought you in the doctors ran a lot of tests on you. Your stomach was starting to swell, it was really bloated. They done an ultrasound scan and in all honesty they weren't sure what they saw. In your stomach was a growth. At first they thought it was a baby. I knew it wasn't. Anyway, they finally realised it wasn't a baby because they couldn't see through whatever it was that was growing inside of you. Although once or twice they swore they heard two heartbeats, but I told them they were crazy. They think it's a growth, they're planning to remove it, they've booked you in." Charlie explained softly.

My eyes widened and I looked underneath the sheets at my stomach which was now bigger than it was when I was at the Black household. It was no longer swollen, it now had a rounded shape to it and was protruding out of my hospital nightdress a little. I shivered slightly, but not out of coldness. What was happening to me?

"When?" I croaked out, not sure why I was suddenly feeling a deep sense of regret if the surgeons did work on me.

"Three days time. They want to wait to see if they can get an insight into what it was. They're not sure Bells," Charlie whispered, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I nodded slowly, my head was still spinning though I was sure it was from just the mere sight of the hospital room. You would have thought after so many trips to the emergency room that the hospital would be almost homely to me, but it wasn't. It was far from it. Every time I thought of a hospital I instantly connected it with James. That maniac vampire who had tried to kill me, only to be killed by the Cullen's. I ended up in hospital, in a room much like this. Only, I had far less injuries this time round.

"Dad? Can we just go home?" I said weakly.

I watched as my father went through a range of emotions and it seemed like he was debating internally with himself over something. He looked back at m and I stuck out my bottom lip, trying my best to pout. "Ok Bells. Whatever you want. I'll tell the surgeon we'll be back in on the day of the operation and that your on bed rest until then. I know how much you don't like hospitals kiddo, otherwise there would be no way I'd be getting you discharged," With that Charlie left the room.

I sighed and snuggled deeper into the hospital bed, trying to find a comfy position. I eventually found this to be impossible. I sat back up and slapped my hands down on the bed angrily. I was tired, sleep didn't come easy to me. Not since the nightmares had started. I had often found myself fighting sleep to stay awake, I had done it for two reasons. The first one was that maybe Edward would come during the night, like he used to do. The second was because I was scared. I was scared of my nightmares, I was pathetic.

It was at that point Charlie came back into the room, loaded down by paperwork to which he was glaring daggers at. He tossed a pair of clothes onto my bed. "Come on kiddo. Let's go home," He grinned.

--

As I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet pan yet again, I felt like crying. This had been the second time I'd been sick this morning. I'd gotten home from the hospital yesterday and had spent the full day in my bed. I'd had no word from Jacob and was wondering if he'd listened to Sam.

I let out a sigh and raised my head, looking around the tiny little toilet. What was wrong with me? The doctors had ran some blood tests, several in fact but they'd all came back inconclusive. The doctors were as stumped as I was with my mysterious condition. I groaned as a fresh wave of sickness hit me, causing me to slump over the toilet and once again empty my stomach.

My stomach had only gotten bigger since leaving the hospital and I now looked about two months pregnant. I knew that was impossible, but that didn't stop anybody else from spreading rumours about me. Especially Lauren and Jessica, who seemingly lived to make my life a misery.

I slowly rose from my place next to the toilet, being careful not to move too fast in case it brought on a fresh wave. I stumbled over to the bathroom sink, managing once again to live up to my nickname of 'Klutz' as I somehow tripped over flat ground. Opening the mirrored cupboard above the sink I rummaged around for my toothbrush and toothpaste, determined to rid my mouth from the taste of sick.

"Shoot." I cursed as I knocked half the contents of the cupboard all over the bathroom floor.

Bending down to pick up the contents of the cupboard my hand skimmed over something and I froze. In slow motion I moved my head back to look at the box. Tampons. The label read loud and clear. My breathing hitched in my throat as I realised I was due my period two weeks ago. I was late. Late, or it just wasn't coming. I'd completely forgotten all about it, what with the drama about Edward leaving and all. I'd pushed it to the back of my mind, now I was regretting it.

No! I was just late. I told my brain stubbornly. I'd only had sex with one person and that one person was Edward and he wasn't able to have children. I should know, that was one of the main things Rosalie missed about being human - not being able to have children -.

It was impossible, wasn't it?

Then again, that would explain the symptoms.

Being sick every morning, or every time I ate something. Morning sickness. My period not coming. Another sure sign of pregnancy. Then there was the bloating, I looked about two months pregnant. That one stumped me. At most I would be two _weeks_ pregnant, _not _two months. Then I realised in horror that was why I suddenly liked the taste of blood, I was having cravings,

I leapt up quickly, a little too quickly. I felt dizzy afterwards. Forgetting all about the spilled items on the floor I raced down the stairs, grabbing my keys for my truck and my jacket at the same time. I needed to be sure and there was only one way I could be, a pregnancy test.

"Bye Dad. I'm away out, be back soon!" I called in a rush as I scrambled out the door.

In a haste I dropped my keys and that took time off my journey as I had to scramble around for them. I leapt into the car, throwing the truck into reverse as I revved out of the driveway. I was sure I was speeding as I headed up toward Seattle. It was a long drive to Seattle but I couldn't risk buying one in Forks, it was a small town. News would travel fast. One word drifted in and out my brain during the long journey.

_Impossible … _

--

I groaned in frustration as I drifted through the supermarket. This was my fifth time casually strolling down the pregnancy test isle. I don't think I could disguise this any longer as just being lost.

What one to buy?

There were far too many!

There was about twenty different home pregnancy test kits and it done nothing but confuse me. Weren't they all just made for the same purpose? To find out if you were pregnant or not.

As the shop assistant who had been watching me for the past five minutes, took a step toward me, I panicked. Blushing a light pink shade I grasped the nearest test and made a break for the checkout. Leaving a very bewildered shop assistant in my wake. I snuck a glance down at the test to find it's name was _'Clear Blue' _Pregnancy test.

My blush only intensified as I handed over the money to pay for the test. I'd half expected the woman to narrow her eyes at me and scold me, then tell me she was going to tell my father. I guess I'd forgotten. Seattle wasn't like Forks. In Seattle, everybody didn't know everybody's parents. There was no privacy in Forks, it was a fact. Especially when your fathers the Chief of Police.

As the Check-in woman handed me the test in a paper bag she looked me straight in the eyes with a strange emotion. Was that pity? I felt the rage bubble up inside me. She was feeling sorry for me? I didn't need anybody feeling sorry for me. With a loud 'hmpff' I snatched the bag out of the woman's hands and stormed off to find the nearest café or something. I had to know, it would put my mind at rest. Of course, there was always the outcome that it could be positive. We'd cross that bridge if we came to it.

--

I sat there staring at the screen on the pregnancy test. The small wand was clutched tightly in my left hand while I held my head with the other. It was there, in black and white. It flashed in clear letters '_Pregnant'. _I pulled my mouth into a tight frown and a small tear rolled out of my eye, no matter how much I tried to stop it.

"NO!" I protested. "I can't be pregnant. It's just not possible!"

Then a contented smile spread across my face and I shook my head deranged. I knew what was going on! This was a faulty test! It was an old cheap test. I would just go back to a _different _shop and buy a new test. The top of the line test. I'd ask the shopkeeper this time, telling him it was for my mother. "Yes!" I whispered triumphantly.

I leapt up, throwing open the door so quickly it startled a poor older woman who later walked past me mumbled something about 'the young these days' and how they had 'no respect for the elderly.

--

"Um - err - excuse me," I stammered, my nerves already getting the better of me.

The shop assistant who had been watching me so closely earlier turned toward me and hitched an eyebrow at my appearance. I'd realised I'd never even so much as ran a brush through my hair this morning, in my panic.

The shop assistant was an older woman, that I could tell. She tried to hide it though, by bleaching her greying hair bright blonde and wearing clothes woman half her age would be ashamed to wear. Her bright leg lipstick was smudged all over her teeth when she smiled falsely at me. The only indication that she was older was the lines around her eyes and the creases on her forehead. I looked down at the name plate pinned to her workers uniform. _'Anne Williamson,' _It read.

"Yes?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"C-could you help me? I-I was here earlier and bought a pregnancy t-" I stammered.

The woman, held up a hand to silently tell be to be quiet. I bit my lip, stopping myself from speaking. "So, you think your pregnant, do you?" She questioned. I saw her eyes travel down my body and linger on my swollen stomach longer than necessary . She mumbled something under her breath. I only caught a few of the words. ' _Don't need .. Stomach .. Two months,' _

I cleared my throat, signalling that I was still here and her eyes immediately snapped back to my face. "I don't think I'm pregnant, it's for my mother. I gave her the test, she said she needed another one," I lied on the spot, my words weren't spoke clearly. I never was a very good liar.

Anne looked at me sceptically, snorting before picking up a test off the shelf. "This is the top of the line test. It's 99% accurate, give it to your _mother_. Tell _her _congratulations." She said emphasising the fact that she knew it was not my mother who wanted the test. Was it that obvious?

I nodded repeatedly before turning and walking away, a bead of sweat dripping from my forehead. It couldn't be that hard to lie, right? As I placed the test on the checkout again, I froze. This test, the '99% accurate' test, was the same test I had bought the first time.

--

It was true, all true. My shaky world, that had just begun to repair itself after Edward left me had just came crashing down on me again. I was pregnant. With Edward's baby. The letter's flashed bright and clear in the screen. '_Pregnant' _That word sounded so much like a curse now.

At the moment, I didn't know what emotions were running through me. I didn't feel anything, I was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Then as I looked at the little white wand again, a range of emotions hit me so hard I felt dizzy.

I cried out in anguish as the pregnancy test clattered loudly onto the tiled floor. I slipped onto the floor, curling my knees around my ever growing bump. Why me? I was pregnant with a child. Not only a child, but with a vampire child. "NO!" I screamed, my eyes wild.

As soon as one tear escapes from my eyes, they all come. They come in floods, rivers and I can't stop them. I just lay there sobbing my heart out. I wasn't crying because I didn't want a child, of course I wanted a child, maybe not right now, but that wasn't the point. The point was I'd have to look at a child every day and be reminded of what I lost. Be reminded that the one I loved was superior to me in every single way possible.

Then cold, hard fear gripped me. This baby would be half vampire, I was only human! This only brought on more tears, but this time I struggled to breathe. I was gasping for air as the sobs restricted me.

That's how Charlie found me. He came home from work and heard my sobbing. I heard his heavy, rushing footsteps as he took the stairs two at a time to get to me quicker. If I were in a better state I probably would have been touched at his worries for me. The door was locked, but he kicked it in. My eyes looked up to him as he entered and he took a step back.

I was on the floor, still in a ball with my arms wrapped round the middle. My eyes were puffy, red and swollen. They were also glassy and wet, I still had tears to cry. There was a small puddle of water where my tears had dripped from my face. Scattered around me were the various toiletries I had failed to pick up this morning. I realised a little too late that wasn't what Charlie was looking at, it was the white wand that was laying next to my head. It flashed in clear words. '_Pregnant'_

Charlie's mouth fell open and he took a step backwards, bring a hand to touch his forehead. Then he done the thing I least expected, he swayed on the spot for a few moments before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and ;

He fainted!

I looked up and a whimper escaped my throat as I subdued my sobs for now. Pushing myself up I forced my self to swallow the bile rising up my throat, grimacing as I did so. I crawled toward my father, who was on his back in the hall. He was lucky, his head missed the edge of the small table by inches. He would have a banging headache when he woke up.

I had no medical experience, ironic considering the amount of time I'd spent in the emergency room.

The Cullen's, - I winced just thinking the name - were gone, so no Carlisle to help. There was no-one else I could turn to. Except … I picked up the phone and dialled the number. It rang a few times before somebody picked up.

"Hello."

"Billy! You've got to help me!" I pleaded, panicking.

"What is it Bella? Calm down!"

"It's Charlie. He's fainted!" I said in a rush.

"It's ok Bella. He should wake up soon, but just in case Jacob and I will be right over. Sight tight. Put a damp cloth on his head and a pillow under his head, he should be fine." Billy insisted.

I nodded, although Billy couldn't see it. I hung up the phone and stood up, although I knew I'd done it too fast. The very thought of my father in that condition subdued the sickness for now.

I felt an increasing sense of guilt that threatened to floor me as I placed the damp rag on my fathers forehead a few moments later. I caused this, not intentally of course. I never expected him to kick in the door and see the pregnancy test. Heck, if I had it my way Charlie wouldn't know about my pregnancy, period.

What would I do when the child was born and if it liked blood. Wait until it was sucking the life out of my father and then decide to tell him. 'Hey Charlie, I forgot to tell you, Edward and his family are a family of vampires, but don't worry, they don't drink human blood. That isn't the same about your child, it's too young to know the difference,' Yeah, that would go down _real _well.

The door was rapped loudly, jolting me from my musings, I leapt over Charlie's still unconscious body, taking the stairs two at a time at some points. Of course being me I did manage to fall a few times, but no lasting damage was done.

I threw open the door, not even pausing to register the bewildered looks on both Jake and Billy's faces. "Upstairs!" I called even though I was already half way up stairs myself. I heard heavy footsteps and a few moments later Jacob was beside me, his father in his arms since he couldn't get his wheelchair upstairs.

Charlie was beginning to stir now, the cold cloth must have been doing the trick. Billy, who was being held up under the armpits by his son looked from Charlie to me than back again. "How did he faint, Bella?" Billy questioned.

This was the question I had been dreading, for two reasons. The first was I'd grown up with Jacob and thought of Billy as more of an uncle than my father's best friend. They would be disappointed in me. Although, that wasn't the main reason. Jake was the one who told me about the Qulliette legends, he said Billy told him about them. Those legends turned out to be true, the Cullen's being vampires and all. So Billy obviously knew the Cullen's were vampires and it wasn't just a myth, so what would he say when I told him I was carrying one of the Cullen's children.

"I-I'm pregnant." I said slowly, unconsciously resting a hand on my now even larger bump.

Three things happened.

Billy, who already had an idea nodded slowly as if trying to comprehend it. Then he turned to me and scowled, "Stupid girl!" He hissed.

Jacob's face paled a few shades and he almost let his father fall out of his arms.

Charlie who had been regaining consciousness and thought what he'd saw earlier was a nightmare, fainted again.

"Charlie! Dad!" I cried, rushing to his side and nudging him gently.

"Forget it Bella. He's unconscious, Jacob will put him to his bed and then we're going to Sam's house. There are some things you need to know," Billy said softly.

Jacob made a sound of protest that sounded like a squeak. I watched him curiously as his grip tightened on his father as a warning. It was like he was trying to purposely hide something from me. I frowned, crossing my arms and hitching an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I questioned slowly, my eyes darting from Charlie to the Blacks' then back again.

"Everything will be explained in due time, Bella. Now if you will Jacob." Gestured Billy toward Charlie. "Follow in your truck when your ready, Bella." His tone was frosty.

There was something in Billy's tone that I did not like and it gave me a deep sense of foreboading.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **The next chapter will be called, _Explanations and Forced Goodbyes. _I'm just telling you all this because I've already started writing it, hehe.

I was wondering if anybody knew the actual length Bella was pregnant for. For some reason I keep thinking it was three weeks, but I can't be sure. Can someone confirm this, or if not give me the correct length of time. Thanks guys.

I've decided this will be a trilogy.

Keep reviewing, I love reviews.

x


	4. Explanations And Forced Goodbyes

**A/N: **Sorry its up a little later than I'd have liked it to be.

**Summary: **When Edward leaves Bella pregnant, nobody knows. Renesmee is taken in by the Volturi, but what will happen when she finally encounters her family after all these years.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Phenomenon **

Chapter Three

Explanations And Forced Goodbyes

WhisperedPromises.x

--

As I stepped into Sam's house behind Billy and Jake I could instantly feel all eyes on me. I blushed from the attention I was receiving, I hated to be the centre of attention. It only got worse as I sat down, nobody's eyes left me and the room was bathed in uncomfortable silence,

I shifted nervously and Billy Black cleared his throat loudly, directing everybody's attention back toward him. I breathed a sigh of relief and Jake - who was sitting next to me - squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. I gave him a thankful smile.

I droned out Billy Black's words as I went around and counted the people in the room. I could spot Sam Uley easily. He was the tallest, with his copper coloured skin, black, cropped hair and deep brown eyes it was easy to see why Emily adored him. If the fact that she was lovingly gazing up to him wasn't enough. As I looked at Emily, I shuddered a little upon seeing her scars. I did wonder what happened to her. The story was that a bear had mauled her, I'd believed this story up until now but there was something in the air that just screamed everybody in this room was keeping a secret from me.

There were a few others in the room which I recognized from Jacob's description of them. Quil Ateara, Embry Call and Paul - I couldn't remember his second name -. The others I'd seen once or twice but didn't know their names. I started to count the number of people gathered in the room. I only reached five when Billy spoke to me, breaking my concentration.

"Bella, there's something we need to tell you. Something you need to know," Billy said in an authorative tone, looking directly at me and immediately everybody's eyes fell on me.

"Hmm?" I questioned a little shakily.

"We're - well we're werewolves," Billy explained.

I could feel my mouth open wide, and my facial expression must have been a picture. My mouth opened and closed repeatedly, trying to form some intelligent sentences, or even words, but none came out. It was only a whining noise. I expected somebody to jump out and say 'Gotcha!' but nobody did. Their faces remained as sombre as ever.

"You're what?" I breathed. "Please tell me your joking."

"You would of thought you'd be more open to the idea, considering you hang about with vampires," Sam sneered.

I fisted my hands in anger. "Just what is your problem?" I blurted out. I could feel all eyes on me. It wasn't like me to act like that. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones.

"You're my problem! If you hadn't been so stupid there wouldn't be so many boys phasing! The whole reservation wouldn't be at risk from the unknown. You're carrying that leeches' thing!" Sam retorted, his body starting to shake violently.

"You're pregnant!" Somebody I didn't know the name of called out.

I decided to ignore that for now. "How did you know? Only Jake, Billy and my father know!" I snapped, then turning to glare at both Billy and Jake in turn. They book shook their heads fiercely, answering my unspoken question.

"I can smell it off you. To be blunt you reek! So sickly sweet, like sugar. It makes me want to barf!" Sam growled then made a retching noise as he wrinkled his nose and turned his head to the side to avoid looking at me.

"So _that's_ what that smell was?" The same person as before wondered idly.

Emily made eye contact with me at that point and she shot me a sympathetic smile. Then she started talking softly to Sam in hushed tones.

"Y-you brought her onto this land? Sh-she's carrying a Cullen! It breaks the treaty. You've endangered us all!" I quickly turned to see who was speaking, mostly out of shock. Me? Little clumsy, human Bella who was a danger to herself. Now was responsible for putting others in danger. I thought about it again and shrugged. It was me, it could happen.

I was looking at Paul, the one who had said that. He was shaking with what I presumed was anger. I noticed everybody in the room had their eyes trained on him and there was now tension hanging thick in the air. Sam shifted suddenly, so Emily was now behind him. Jacob left my side and in two to three strides he was standing in front of his father. Jacob truly was an imposing figure, I hadn't realised how much he'd grew. He'd filled out and now stood at over six foot, but of course, so did most of the other young boys in the room. What did they do in La Push? Feed these teenagers growth pills.

"Paul calm down." Embry said in a wary voice, standing close to the enraged boy. I hadn't seen him move.

"Yeah buddy. Deep breathes." Quil said uneasily.

A shudder rippled through Paul's body as he clenched his fists at his side and bit his lip hard. It looked like he was shivering from the cold.

"It's ok Paul," Another boy said -Jared, I think his name was.-

"It's not ok!" Paul screamed, pointing an accusing finger at me. "She's endangering us all! She's carrying that bloodsuckers _thing_! Who knows what it will turn out to be? IT'S NOT OK!" Another shudder racked the boys body as he struggled to control something.

"Get him outside!" Sam screamed. My eyes widened, I'd never heard Sam sounding so worried.

Then a more violent shudder travelled down Paul's body and he started to fall forward, his body vibrating violently.

"NO PHASING IN THE HOUSE!" Emily yelled, but it was hopeless.

Just as I though Paul was going to collide with the coffee table a low growl ripped from his chest and I froze. His growl was so similar, yet so different to the Cullen's. I winced at the memory of James, the Cullen's body's all shaking with growls as they fought James, all for me. I may have been infected by venom at that point but I could still hear sounds around me.

Paul bared his teeth, looking directly in my direction and then he just exploded. That was the only word I could use to describe it. I heard the distinguishable ripping of clothing then numerous people shouting the convulsing boys name. The coffee table I had worried may have injured Paul a few moments prior then exploded, sending glass shards everywhere as a large bear like creature landed on it, just where Paul was a few moments earlier.

There in Paul's place stood a creature as large as a bear with dark silver fur, about five times the size that Paul used to be. Paul's eyes seemed to focus on me and I -foolishly- stared straight back at him. Ignoring the throbbing in my forearms where the shards of glass had struck me. Paul's lips pulled back over his teeth and another ferocious snarl ripped from his throat. The beast settled into a crouch, a large monster, prepared to spring.

I heard myself cry out in terror and at once I saw Jacob leap up into the air, a great tremor racking through his body, just like the ones that had previously shaken Paul's. If I blinked, I was sure I'd of missed it. One moment it was Jake in the air, the next there was a popping and a ripping sound as Jacobs clothes were ripped apart by the sheer power of the transformation. In the place of Jacob was a large russet wolf, it landed poised and ready to spring. It's own lips curled over its teeth.

As I looked around I realised everybody had gathered on the far end of the room by me. All watching the fight from afar. Apart from me, Emily was the only one who looked remotely scared, Billy Black just looked a little apprehensive, as if he expected it. I saw the great Russet wolf incline his head toward the door and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam start to lead Emily and the others away. What I noticed the most was that whatever way they turned, Sam would always place his body in front of Emily's. Maybe he wasn't so cruel and cold as I thought.

I hadn't moved since the whole confrontation started. I was still rooted to the couch. I heard somebody whisper my name in hushed tones as if they weren't trying to catch the attention of the two wolves, who were now furiously snarling at each other. Then before I knew what was happening I was flying, well I thought I was until I felt somebody's hard shoulder underneath my stomach. Somebody had lifted me and threw me over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Judging by the hair and body it was Embry,

Embry placed me down in the kitchen and I stumbled around, mostly from motion sickness. I hadn't moved that fast since the Cullen's -. I stopped myself there and wrapped two arms around my midsection, trying to hold myself together. Just then a loud crash, followed by the sound of glass smashing, then the whole house trembling shook the small house to it's core. I looked at Billy and he was shaking his head.

"Not the window. Couldn't they have just used the door?" Emily questioned nobody in particular. I guess she just didn't like getting her living room used as a boxing arena for a bunch of temperamental wolves, not that I could blame her.

Then I noticed Sam kicking off his shoes and making to run after the boys, but not before placing a chaste kiss on Emily's lips. I turned away as pink flooded my cheeks. I felt like I was disturbing a very private moment. When I turned back Sam was gone, leaving behind an anxious looking Emily.

I started to become angry as Quil, Jared and Embry started to joke and bet on who would win the fight. I stomped my foot, gaining everybody's attention. "Aren't you three going too? What if they get hurt?" I asked irritably.

I was sure the whole house shook as the three wolves laughed.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's a wolf thing. They'll be back soon." Embry assured me softly.

Then Emily added, "And fixing that window while they're at it. No phasing in the house. That's all I ask." She grumbled, then set to work starting to prepare some food.

Billy Black then wheeled himself over to the small dining table then motioning me to take a seat opposite him. I did so, albeit a little nervously.

"Well, that went differently than what I would have hoped, but now what I would have expected. Paul's always had a problem with his temper." Billy Black said in what I hoped was an apologetic way.

"Well then. Where were we? Yes, as you know now. Sam, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared and Quil are all werewolves. Legend claims that the Quileute tribe are descended from wolves and even now the wolves are still our brothers. It's goes against our tribal laws to kill them. You know very well about our natural enemy The Cold Ones - Vampires,"

"My own grandfather made a deal with the Cullen's," I winced at the mention of the name, something that didn't go unnoticed by the others as they shook their heads sadly. "A treaty. The Cullen's explained to us that they weren't like normal vampires. That they were 'vegetarians,'" I couldn't help but note Billy scoff at the word, like there was no such thing.

"My grandfather of course was wary, so in the interests of his people drew up the treaty stating that the Cullen's could stay but promise never to come onto Quileute land. The treaty said that if a Cullen had to ever bite a human, the werewolves would be under oath to attack them. Also, we're forbidden to kill another vampire on Cullen land."

"But, Vampires are so strong. They said it would take tearing them apart and burning the pieces just to kill them, and even then you have to get every single little bit. No offence but werewolves against Vampires?" I protested, avoiding saying his name for fear of the agonizing hole in my chest.

Another throaty laugh rang out, even the corners of Billy Blacks usually tight lipped frown turned up.

"Werewolves are the Cold Ones natural enemy for a reason. Apart from another Vampire, we're the only ones who can kill them. Now, you're probably wondering why we're choosing to tell you all of this now. The truth is, in an ideal world we wouldn't to. Wouldn't need to. It goes against the rules, but we can't avoid it. You're pregnant Bella. It's only been two weeks since he's gone. You're only about three weeks pregnant, yet you look about six months. It's an unknown Bella. That's why so many boys are starting to phase. It's for protection. A few phased when the Cullen's were here, but now there are an alarmingly amount phasing. Leah and Seth Clearwater phased just the other day, a girl. That's a first for us. Harry is in a bad way in hospital, heart attack, he saw Seth phase. Bella, the baby's half vampire. We can't take the risk," Billy said in a soft voice.

My world was spinning, just from the explanation of the werewolves. How could my own Jacob Black, the boy I'd grew up with be something that was usually associated with corny Hollywood movies and something out of a child's nightmare.

I fought the urge to scream, not really listening to Billy. Ok, well maybe I blocked him out.

At the back of my mind I could hear a voice telling me to snap out of it. I'd already accepted the existence of Vampires, why would werewolves be any different? Just another thing to prove that I'm a walking, talking danger magnet. Then my head snapped back to Billy, my eyes narrowing into a dangerous scowl.

"Please don't tell me you're saying what I think you are?" I said in a low, chillingly calm voice.

Billy nodded solemnly. "Yes Bella. We can't let it live. It's too much of a risk, an unknown as it is. What if it comes out just like The Cold Ones, thirsty for blood? What if it bites someone, that would break the treaty. As it stands the treaty is already being broken by you being on La Push land. Since you're carrying a Cullen, you're classed as one. You're not supposed to be here. Especially with that _thing_ in you're belly. I mean look at you Bella. Your skin is pale white, you're so weak, you're practically anaemic. All the signs point to the same thing, that things going to come out a blood sucker."

"You're not killing my baby," I stated simply. "And he's not an it. His name is Mason."

I was surprised at myself for just pulling that name out of nowhere. I'd always been convinced it was a boy I was having anyway, but when I thought of that name I just knew it was right for my son. Mason, yes I liked it. He would never know his father, so a different take on his father's old last name, would be good for my sons first name.

"Then you can't stay in Forks Bella. It's too risky," Billy said simply.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from round about me. Everybody looked shocked. I wondered what I looked like, I knew for a fact I wouldn't look any better than the ones standing gaping at Billy. I guess nobody expected Billy to practically run his best friends daughter out of town.

"Y-you're kicking me out of town?" I said slowly, the whole idea was ludicrous. I subconsciously rested a hand on my ever growing bump. Rubbing soothing circles into my swollen stomach. I sank back into the chair, going into a state of deep thinking. Then I was jolted by something kicking my stomach hard. I gasped, looking down at my stomach and then continuing to rub more circles. The baby kicked, Mason just kicked. "He just kicked." I whispered adoringly.

I noticed that Emily looked like she wanted to come over and say something, but she bit her lip and turned away. Leaving me to look in awe at my stomach in front of a full kitchen.

I then stood up, making the chair screech along the floor. I noticed the boys wincing, the werewolves must have super hearing too, I realised. "It's settled then," I said simply. "If you promise to look after Charlie for me. I'll leave with Mason. You're not killing my baby, he's all I've got left." I said in a whisper before turning on my heel and walking out of the house.

Nobody even tried to stop me.

After all, who wants to stop an extremely hormonal woman who had her mind set on something.

Nobody did.

Just as I exited over the border line I caught sight of Sam, Jacob and Paul coming back from wherever they were duking it out. From the noise my truck was making, it was hard to miss me. I was surprised at first, Paul and Jacob were punching each other softly, in a friendly sort of way whilst Sam was just supervising, laughing occasionally.

They all caught sight of me and all had looks of confusion on their faces. I smiled softly to all three of them.

Jacob went to intercept the car but Sam put a soft but restraining hand on his shoulder and nodded once to me, like he understood my decision. The nod he gave me was not hostile, nor was it a nod that said he was glad to see the back of me. It was like he was understanding me. Like we finally understood each other. He was saying all those cruel things to me because he wanted to protect his family, just like I wanted to protect mine. We shared one last look before I turned the corner disappearing from sight.

I heard Jacobs anguished scream as I guessed that Sam told him I was leaving.

Now for the hardest decision of my life, leaving Forks, Charlie and my memories behind. In a way I hoped that Charlie was still unconscious. I was a coward really, if I left him a note I didn't have to face him. I just didn't want to see his face crumple as I told him I was leaving, that he wouldn't see his grandchild because his own flesh and blood could end up eating him.

--

I pulled up into the drive, choosing to linger a few moments longer than necessary in my truck. I rested my head against the steering wheel and sighed, a million thoughts running through my head. I was getting so big, it was almost impossible for me to drive.

I was a little scared, the baby would be half vampire, half human. What would that mean? Would that mean that craving I had been getting ever since I found out I was pregnant meant I needed to drink blood like a vampire did? I knew it was impossible to stay here anyway. I couldn't be selfish. I couldn't put the whole Forks community in danger of an unknown.

Sighing I opened the truck door and stepped out, walking into my house. I didn't bother to lock the door, I would be back in my truck before I knew it. As I stepped into the house, I couldn't hear Charlie or see him, so he was probably still unconscious. I rushed upstairs and pulled my case out then threw in all my clothes, not bothering to keep them neat. In the spare cupboard I pulled out a box I'd always knew was in there. It was my baby clothes. I grabbed the clothes that were white, so they would look good on a boy then ran down the stairs, only tripping once, pulling my case behind me.

I pulled a rucksack out of the cupboard under the stairs and opened the fridge then began filling my bag with everything in the fridge. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to Renee and Phil either, I couldn't endanger them. It would just be me and my child, me and little Mason.

There were a few letters on the kitchen table and out of curiosity I sifted through them. Most where for Charlie. Bills, Advertisements and his pay check. Then the last letter I came to was addressed to me, it was written in neat, elegant script that looked too perfect to be human. I knew it wasn't Edwards, but my heart couldn't help but leap at the prospect of the impossible.

I ripped open the envelope, tearing it in my haste. Then began to read. A small smile spread across my face as I realised it was from Alice.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you probably don't want anything to do with us right now, not that I'd blame you. We left without saying goodbye. I don't want you to hate my brother but I have to tell you, we tried. Everyone of us tried, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper even Rosalie tried. Emmett and I were considering coming back for you, but Esme said it wasn't our business to interfere with. _

_I know you're sad Bella, I saw that day where you almost committed suicide. I was almost on the next plane out there, even though I knew it would be too late. The full family was worried. We haven't seen Edward in two weeks, he just comes and goes these days. I guess congratulations are in order, I saw you take that test. I'm glad you're happy Bella. Who's the lucky guy? You can't keep the gossip from me. _

_Something is worrying me though, have you found a way to block me out? Every time I try to tune into you as the days progress it gets harder and harder. It's like I'm watching tv with a bad reception, Bella what's going on? I'm not supposed to look for visions of you, but I do it when I can and it only gets worse as time passes._

_Emmett says 'Hi'. He's the only one who knows I'm writing to you, if it wasn't for the rest of the family, we would be down there on the first plane. Edwards called us a few times, before he hangs up he keeps reminding us not to interfere. That' we'd done enough damage to your life._

_God Bella, we all miss you so much. The house is dead, everybody just carries on with their life, they don't live. Even Rosalie isn't the same, Jasper keeps blaming himself and Carlisle isn't as enthusiastic about his work. Esme misses you terribly, as do we. We miss you so much Bella and we're sorry if this upsets you, but this was the only way to contact you without him knowing. He has a habbit of phoning up our phone companies just to check we haven't been in contact with you. _

_We love you Bella,_

_You'll always be our little sister._

_Please write back to us, we want to know all about your baby. _

_Love always,_

_Alice and Emmett_

_Xox_

_P.S if you don't want to write back to us, I understand. When I had those visions I was just so scared, and when I told Emmett he wasn't any better. We're sorry we can't give you an address to definitely send the letter on, if you choose, but if you drop it off at the address below, they'll forward it to us. Take care._

I blinked back tears as I read the letter then reread it again. They gave no indication of where they were, not that I'd expected it, but it would have been nice to go live with them, especially when I was expecting one of my own. Then I froze, they thought some human had gotten me pregnant?

At least they still loved me, and missed me. It wasn't their choice to leave, that at least came me some reassurance.

I rummaged through the drawers until I found a pen and paper and sat down at the table, then began to write.

_Dear Alice and Emmett,_

_I'd never think that, I never want to lose touch with you. I don't want to hurt you but it tore me apart when you left. It still hurts now to even think about it. It wasn't just because Edward left, it was because you were all my family. I loved Carlisle and Esme as another set of parents, they were so loving and kind. I miss Esme's cold embraces that were filled with so much love, and I miss Carlisle's reassurance. I miss Rosalie and Jasper, even though I never got to know them that well. Rosalie hated me, I know that, but I still miss her like I would a sister. I never got to know Jasper that well, but I don't blame him. I've been told numerous times how good I smell to you. I don't blame him for what happened at my birthday either. It was my fault for being so clumsy. Tell him to get over himself! It wasn't his fault. If he continues to blame himself, if I ever see you all again, I will make him eat human food!_

_Other than him, you two are the ones I miss the most._

_Alice, you were my best friend - are my best friend. You were everything I could ask for and I miss you like crazy. Even though I don't miss the shopping trips. Emmett you were the big brother I never had, I miss your jokes and your taunting and when you scare of Newton. Though to be fair, since you all left I've become a bit of a recluse. I think Mike still thinks that if he tries to hit on me, you'll round the corner and beat him to a pulp. You were my other protector. _

_Alice, I know you couldn't see me clearly, and I think I know why. I haven't been with anybody else but him. It's his child I'm carrying. I think that's why you can't see me clearly, it's halfbreed. The Quileute tribe confirmed it. I'm only three weeks pregnant, yet I look about six or seven months. That's another thing, the Quileute tribe have started to phase again, as they call it. I have to leave town, so I'm going to Renee's. I'm not allowed to stay in Forks, it's too dangerous, says Billy Black, but I wouldn't stay anyway. Not if it meant Charlie would be in danger. _

_You're going to be an Auntie Alice, you're going to be an Uncle Emmett._

_This will probably be the last time you hear from me. I'm going to be busy raising a half vampire baby aren't I. I know you're not supposed to be writing to me, but if they find out. Tell everybody I love them so much. Especially you two. _

_Goodbye, I love you all so much,_

_Bella and Little Mason._

_Xox._

I signed off the letter with my name, then labelled an envelope and slid the letter inside. I could hear Charlie start to stir as I blinked back even more tears, damn these hormones. Sighing I slung the backpack over my shoulder, grabbed my case and headed out the door, but not before leaving a note for Charlie, saying I was going to Renee's. Of course, I never would make it there. I wouldn't even head in that direction. I couldn't. From here on out, it was just me and Mason against the world.

I didn't even know where I was going, I was driving on auto. So it came as a surprise to me when I realised I was pulling up the Cullen's drive. I was about to drive away again, for fear of the pain in my chest, but it wasn't there. Instead there was a strong kick that had me wincing. Mason was keeping me together.

I would stay here, for now.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Originally I wasn't going to put that letter in from Alice, but I figured Alice would have gotten a vision about Bella anyway. Since in New Moon she did get that Vision of Bella jumping. Anyway, read and review please. x


	5. The Stuff Nightmares Are Made From

**A/N: **I was planning to do Alice's POV in the last chapter, but I decided to do it in this chapter, for a better reason a kinda angst reason. Alice POV will be at the end of this chapter.

**Summary: **When Edward leaves Bella pregnant, nobody knows. Renesmee is taken in by the Volturi, but what will happen when she finally encounters her family after all these years.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

-

-

-

-

**Phenomenon **

Chapter Five

The Stuff Nightmares Are Made From

WhisperedPromises.x

--

It had been exactly one week since I'd left the comfort of my house, and my old life. I was still in the abandoned Cullen house, though I was confined to the sofa. The night I arrived, I intended on leaving the next morning, but there was a freak snow storm during the night, it was as if they very gods themselves were against me leaving. I was trapped. By the time the snow had melted away, I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to. My stomach had about tripled in size since finding out about Jacob and the rest of the werewolves, and I'd also found out something else. The baby was strong. Terrifyingly strong.

I wasn't sure what was broken, but I knew it was something in my pelvic area. I had no clue how I was going to deliver this baby, but I knew I couldn't go to the hospital. Every time I pulled up my top was a constant reminder of how strong my baby was and how strong I would never be. It was a reminder that I would never be able to care for my baby properly, he'd always be too strong for me. Dotted at various intervals around my too-large-for-my-frame-stomach was angry purplish black bruises that made me wince every time my clothes even brushed against them.

'He's just strong!' I kept reminding myself.

It was in no way the child's fault and I was prepared to maul anybody who dared say otherwise. As I expected, the cravings started. Luckily for me I had stumbled across Carlisle's supply of donated human blood, this was before I was rendered immobile.

That was how I'd came to be on this couch, I hadn't moved for two days. The only thing I'd drank was blood and I was becoming continually weaker. I was lucky, the Cullen's had left their furniture around the house. Well some of it, the piano was gone, as was the tv and mostly everything that the vampires held some connection to. There was a large hole in the wall connecting to the kitchen and I spent most of her time wondering what had happened that made that hole. Somehow my mind kept snapping to Emmett.

I was one month pregnant, only one month and yet I rivalled someone who was approaching full term with their pregnancy. The bump was too big for my small frame, I couldn't even support it. It was no wonder that whenever my child kicked I was reduced to a black and blue mess. I felt something strike my stomach from the inside, hard. I was left gasping, my hangs going to claw at my bulge in an attempt to stop the pain.

This time the pain didn't stop.

I had no experience with giving birth, call it a maternal instinct, but I knew in my heart. My baby was going to be born. The first thought that came to my mind was, _'It's far too early!' _Damn it, I was only a month gone. I bit my lip so hard that I drew blood, I didn't want to cry out. I had no tv in this house but I knew that by now someone, - most likely Charlie or Renee - would have reported me missing and when your father's the chief of police, no man is spared in the search party.

I was no expert on giving birth but I knew that when you were about to give birth you were meant to feel pressure down below. That was meant to stimulate the urge to push - I'd read it in biology - The pressure was still there, but why was it different to what I'd imagined. The pressure was in my stomach, not my pelvis - which was throbbing - and the pressure was jutting outwards as if something was about to explode out of my stomach.

This time I couldn't help it, I screamed out in agony, my previous attempts at muffling the screams forgotten. It felt like pure agony, all rippling from my stomach. It was like one hundred, blazing knives were attacking the inside of my stomach, my womb. I was sure if I listened I could hear the layers of tissue being ripped apart as my baby fought it's way out. Red hot tears prickled my eyes but I tried to blink them away as I furiously grasped the fabric on the couch and squeezed, anything to realise me from my pain.

It felt like something was trying to eat me alive from the inside out.

With every agonizing minute that passed, my throat grew more and more sore. By the time an hour had passed I didn't have a voice at all. Every second seemed like a minute, every minute like an hour, every hour like a day. My energy was spent from my thrashing, trying to get away from something inside of me.

My previously pale skin now looked even more paler, it was terrifying. I felt weaker and weaker, the donated blood doing nothing to help and up my strength. The skin was stretched horrendously over my stomach, I was starting to worry if it ever would snap back into shape.

Every time a jolt of pain stood out from the rest it would come closer to the outside, something was trying to bury out from the outside in. I thrashed around on the couch, my voice cords raw and unusable. The agony continued, I wanted to fall into unconsciousness, for this nightmare to be over but nobody was there to grant me such pleasures. I couldn't even scream anymore. My voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

I was out of it, so badly that I didn't even hear the door open and shut. I could be forgiven for not hearing the graceful footsteps glide along the floor, but I couldn't be forgiven for not even hearing them above me. I was blocking everything out, it was just me and my body, struggling to survive this onslaught.

"Is she still alive?" One voice asked, I could hear it faintly but thought it just a figment of my imagination.

"Listen to her heart, she's close to dying. Human, but can you smell that?" Another voice, more clearer now. Maybe the voices were real.

"It smells faintly like vampires, but we could be mistaken, we are in the Cullen's house. Well former house, I wonder where Carlisle went. What should we do with her then, we've already fed?" A last voice asked.

My eyes snapped open in fright! The voices were real! I wasn't hallucinating! Although, when I did open my eyes I wished I'd kept them shut, five pairs of burgundy eyes stared back at me, three closer than others. I recognized three of their faces immediately, from the pictures Carlisle had showed me. Three with the pale, almost translucent skin, something that resembled onion skin. Two with long jet back hair and on with shoulder length hair as white as his skin. All three of them had bright red eyes, they had just fed.

The Volturi.

They must have heard my heartbeat speed up because their heads turned to look at me, their eyes narrowed. Even seeing that red in their eyes made my breath hitch, did they kill someone I knew just to feed? It sickened me. I cried out as another stab of pain impaled my stomach. When I looked down my skin was almost transparent, I could see my baby's head through my skin.

"Hmm, she's still alive. What's going on with the human and why is she in the Cullen's house?" Aro pondered and questioned his brothers at the same time.

I didn't particularly like asking five vampires I didn't know, who still drank human blood to assist in the delivery of my unborn child, but there was nothing else I could do. "I'm pregnant, Carlisle and the others moved away." I panted, squeezing my eyes shut as if it would numb the pain.

This peaked the vampires interests.

"You know Carlisle and his coven? Do you know what we are?" Caius demanded.

"Yes, Edward was m-my b-boyfriend, you're all vampires, the Volturi." I whispered, twisting my body with the pain.

The other vampire who was looking rather bored until now, looked at my curiously and to my stomach again. "Your pregnant, I can feel the connection you have with your child. Odd you smell like vampires." Marcus shrugged, clearly he was the more laid back of the three.

"Never mind that she's pregnant. She knows about us, we can't let her live! How could Carlisle and his Coven be so stupid! Edward, taking on a human mate!" Caius hissed, advancing toward me. His white teeth gleaming in the little light that managed to peak round the drawn curtains.

I let out the most ear piercing scream I'd ever made, but it wasn't because Caius was advancing toward me. Something was cutting me up from the inside, I didn't dare look down. It would be like something out of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre - I'd had nightmares for weeks. A loud ripping was heard and I yanked my top up, just in time to see a open wound in my stomach that had not been there this morning. It was a long narrow line and it was slowly widening.

The pain finally won over my sense of consciousness and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I was grateful for the darkness, I couldn't feel my body anymore. I couldn't feel the pain. Occasionally I would float in and out of consciousness, surprised to find that the vampires had remained. They were talking, not caring to lower their voices.

"… _Can't read her mind." _Aro said urgently.

"_Liar! Kill her!" _Hissed Caius.

"_Wait and see how everything pans out." _Offered Marcus.

I leaped upwards, my heavy body lifting off the couch for a second or two as the pain finally intruded on my sanction in my unconsciousness. I looked down and was nearly sick, my stomach was wide open and something was wriggling about inside it. _My baby._ My womb was exposed to the world and it was like it was on fire. Then I felt my baby move abruptly and hit something in my body. There was a sharp shooting pain up my spine, then I couldn't feel anything. That wasn't the problem, I was grateful for the pain relief, but the thing was I couldn't feel _anything!_ I gritted my teeth, concentrating on wiggling my toes but nothing was there. Just this cold numbness. "My spine!" I chocked.

I couldn't feel anything from the shoulders down. I was paralyzed.

"I'm no expert, but I say this human isn't delivering in the normal way." Aro mused in his usual cheery voice.

I was so driven by my hormones that if I could actually feel myself, I would have probably gotten up and slapped him for his idiotic comment - vampire or not. I probably would have wound up with a broken hand but it would have made me feel better.

"You think?" I said through gritted teeth. Right now I wanted the Volturi to take a bite out of me, it was terrifying not being able to feel anything fro the shoulders down.

"Tell me human. Why can't I read your mind." Aro's voice questioned as he suddenly appeared right next to my face. I threw my neck backwards out of fright, since it was the only reaction my body could manage at the moment.

"E-E-Edward said he couldn't either." I admitted, failing to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Hmm interesting. Very interesting. She must be a shield. A very powerful one considering I can't read her mind and she's only human. Imagine the possibilities-"

"Don't even think about it Aro!" Hissed Caius threateningly. His blood red eyes flashing in anger for a moment.

"Caius, surely you can see the potential." Aro said softly, his gaze lingering on me but his words directed to Caius. "I haven't seen such a promising talent since we found young Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us? It's unfathomable. I wonder … Jane dear?" Aro called, turning his head away from me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the vampires I had noticed earlier, but not known who it was step forward, grinning cheerily in a way that made me nervous. At first I thought it was a boy that had stepped forward, but when she stepped closer it was clear she was a girl - her face was too pretty. She was full lipped and even with wide crimson eyes she was still beautiful. She had a svelte figure but that was not what confused me, what confused me was why everybody treated her with respect and authority. She couldn't have been much older than thirteen.

Aro nodded his consent and took a step backwards whilst Jane stepped forwards. I didn't meet her gaze but I could feel her stare on me. Hundreds of thoughts ran through my head at to what Jane's ability could be. I closed my eyes, unsure of what I was to be feeling or looking for in a few short seconds, but after a minute or so I opened one eye then the other uncertainly.

Jane no longer smiled at me, she glared at me. Her jaw clenched and her beautiful face scrunched up in concentration. She was focusing solely on me and after a few more seconds she hissed and then growled, pulling her lip back over her teeth to bare them at me.

I shrank away from her glare as she crouched down, looking like she was going to attack me. I waited for the pain but first I heard Aro's delighted voice. "Amazing isn't it Jane dear? She is one strong shield. What is your name child?" Aro questioned breezily as if the last minute or so hadn't happened.

"Bella Swan." I stammered, unsure of myself.

"Hello Bella Swan. Now you say you had a relationship with Carlisle's son, Edward. Did you not?" Aro questioned cheerily as he stepped forward, allowing Jane to slink back into the shadows, but I could still feel her glare on me. As if somehow her powers would spring up and suddenly work on me. I was scared and felt a little bit apprehensive, where was Jasper when you needed him?

I nodded numbly, unsure of how to answer.

"When did Carlisle and his coven leave? If you were with Edward then why are you pregnant? Who is the baby's father?" What was this, twenty questions?

"About a month, maybe more." I whispered closing my eyes as I thought of the pain inflicted on me when the Cullen's left. I had no sense of time. "A-and I'm pregnant because of Edward." I stammered, unsure of how to explain myself. I could hardly believe that a vampire had impregnated me. I knew myself that Vampires could not have children, full stop. I was only a human, here standing in front of me where three vampires, each over a millennium old.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" The outburst came from Caius, naturally. He was now inches from my face, a low snarl ripping from his throat. Even the generally uncaring Marcus now looked intrigued as he inched closer to me, hoping to hear the rest of the story.

"Well, it would explain the scent of vampire on her." Marcus mused, weighing up the options in his head.

"Do you hear what you're saying?! Do you honestly believe that a vampire can reproduce? This human is obviously only trying to prolong her life as she knows we cannot let her live. She knows too much!" Hissed Caius. His teeth coming even closer to snap at me.

"Peace brother. As you know Bella is not a vampire, she is human. Also, you know this could well be possible. Think about it for a moment brother, a human and a vampire. Half human-half vampire child, the possibilities!" Aro exclaimed clapping his hands together excitedly.

"It's impossible. I for one have never heard the likes of it. We should just kill her and get it over with."

"It's not impossible, just unheard of. We should know by now that if anybody had to do it Carlisle and his coven would. They would be the only ones who would be able to remain in close proximity with the human. Thanks to their special 'diet'." Marcus reasoned, his nose wrinkling up in distaste when he thought of the Cullen's extraordinary diet.

"We do have the prophecy's …." Aro said trailing off as he and his brothers shared a sidelong glance with each other.

I watched completely confused as the Volturi held a miniature conference with each other. I bit my lip as an extreme amount of pressure, pressed down on my abdomen. I heard them discussing me and my pregnancy.

"Impossible. That Romanian seer was just an old witch, just saying something to scare us. To spare her miserable, pathetic existence." Caius spat, his eyes narrowing.

"Caius, you know as well as I do I saw her premonition. It might be coming true this very day. When I read her mind, I got the image of a human mother giving birth to a child with a beating heart but skin as pale as snow and as hard as granite. She couldn't have lied. You heard the prophecy.

'_On the day the sun fails to shine, a child will be born out of the love of two parents both from different worlds. Predator and prey come together to produce a child of beating heart and flowing blood, but a vampire in appearance and every other sense. She will have gifts unlike any other, unrivalled by any before her. She will be born at a time when you become filled with greed and wants, not thinking about the well being of our kind. She will restore our world and lead us all, she will be your downfall.'" _Aro recited from memory, his eyes darting backwards to glance at me.

"Then we set her on fire." Stated Marcus dryly.

"We should have got more information out of her." Agreed Aro, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Listen, even if she is carrying a vampire child there's no clear indication that it is the one prophesised about. For one, the sun's still shining." Pointed out Caius smugly.

"There is a solar eclipse due today." Chimed in Jane from her place in the shadows, obviously giving up trying to harm me with her mind.

"'_The sun will fail to shine.'" _Whispered the three Volturi members in unison.

"Do you think?" Marcus whispered softy as his gaze fell on my heavily rounded and bleeding stomach.

"I suppose it's possible." Agreed Caius, his gaze now lingering on my stomach as well.

"The prophecy." Aro murmured, his eyes going blank for a moment as he no doubt tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Kill her and it!" Hissed Caius, crouching down into a pounce as a loud snarl ripped from his throat. Jane was instantly at his side, copying his movements. No doubt she was doing this out of spite as she had finally found someone who could neutralize her power. It was safe to say I knew she absolutely despised me.

I let out a shriek of surprise and fear which only made the vampires who were waiting to kill me smirk wider. They obviously were fuelled by my fear. I closed my eyes and waited for my death, all the while thoughts ran over in my head. _'Why were they so interested in my baby?' _it wasn't even born yet and they were talking about a prophecy that my child was involved in. _'How could my baby be all powerful?' _Even at most the baby would be a half-ling, wouldn't that dwindle the chances of being powerful?

My saviour came in the form of the ever cheery Aro who stood in front of me. "Think about it Caius. Think of the possibilities dear brother, that child - if that's who the prophecy said she is - will be all powerful. We can take her under our wing, train her to fight for us, not against us. She would be a great asset to the Volturi guard." Aro said dreamily, thinking of the possibilities.

I watched as this caused Caius to stop for a moment and actually ponder everything his brother had said. I was desperately dying to scream out 'You're not touching my baby' but I was in no position to fight of five vampires. My hands which were uselessly lying by my side itched to cradle my bump protectively. I craned my neck to look at my bump and what I saw made me scream, a white, porcelain like hand was poking out of the open wound in my stomach. My baby was coming!

I snuck a glance to my left to see all five vampires in the room holding their breath as I breathed heavily as the birth increased the pressure on my lungs. I coughed, my body shaking uncontrollably. I coughed again and this time blood came flying out of my mouth. I didn't bother to look, I knew if I did I'd be sick. So all I did was sit and wait it out, my baby would come out in its own time.

Although I couldn't relatively feel anything down below my shoulders, I could tell when something happened. One moment there was silence then the next the piercing screams of my baby filled the air. I turned my head only to see Aro hold the baby, _my baby_, at arms length. Examining every square inch of her body. Wait a minute! _HER!?_

I grinned like an idiot, it was a girl. "Renesmee." I chocked out, overrun by sobs as I tried to shake away the darkness that was threatening to consume me.

Aro lifted an eyebrow and brought my baby closer to me. He held her just to the side of my head where I could look at her properly. I gasped as she opened her eyes, revealing the very same eyes that I had. She had blood matted in her adorable bronze coloured hair that was already curling naturally into ringlets. She had Edwards hair colour.

I expected to feel the pain, the horrible feeling of being abandoned and missing Edward, but I didn't. As soon as I laid eyes on my daughter it was like she was holding me together. I ached to hold her, to feel her in my arms. To feed her, to love her, to mother her.

"Renesmee Carlie Alice Swan Cullen. Try to live the vegetarian way Renesmee, drink animal blood." I said softly, gazing on my daughter with loving eyes before my head started to spin and I could feel my heart thump in my ears. Before I succumbed to the comforting blackness, I heard the Volturi talk about me.

"She's dying." Stated Caius.

"We can't allow that." Stated Aro. "Carlisle wouldn't approve of us letting something he cared about die. We have to turn her."

"But what about the child? If her mother lives we have no claim over her. We cannot force the human to join the guard when she's changed, either way it looks bad for us. If we let her die we'll lose a friend and the alliance of an extraordinary coven, who are also extremely strong in their own right. If we let her live and she refuses to join the guard we have no claim over the child and she could leave with the child and one day the prophecy could come true." Marcus summarized.

"Bite her. We'll have Annalisa try to erase her memories." Declared Aro, making the final decision. "It should work, when we bite her if we are quick enough her mental defences should lapse for a moment and that moment should just be enough for Annalisa to erase her memories."

My eyes felt heavy and the comforting darkness was all around, enveloping me in a warm embrace. I was surrounded by darkness and could feel myself slipping, I welcomed it, embraced it. I'd done what I had to do. I'd delivered my daughter safely and now Alice knew hopefully she would get the hint and come and look for Renesmee.

Then just as I thought I was dead I felt something slice into my throat, just above my collar bone. It was like a knife slicing into butter. For a few moments I felt completely numb and I wondered briefly if I had died and they had been too late.

But then the fire started and suddenly I had no idea who I was.

"

--

_Alice Pov …_

It had been exactly one month since we'd left. four weeks, twenty-eight days, six hundred and seventy two hours, forty thousand three hundred and twenty minutes, not that I'd been counting or anything. We were in Denali in Alaska, it was the home closest to us that needed the least work done, the home we often went to on an impulse.

The bitter taste of sadness hung thick in the air, I didn't need my husbands powers to tell me that. There was now a sort of lifelessness that lingered everywhere with us, ironic isn't it? The un-dead suddenly feeling so lifeless. I would have laughed if I didn't know how much it would hurt.

That night of Bella's birthday when Bella was still in the house no less, I had my vision. It was one of us leaving, I had screamed out in protest and also howled a string of obscenities toward the resident mind reader through my thoughts, but nothing could deter him. That night when he returned from Bella's I had assaulted Edward with a string of visions, each one stating the outcome if we left. What we would leave Bella like.

He didn't listen, when does he ever?

I think that was the most explosive argument we as a whole family unit had ever had.

**- Flashback -**

We all stood in the living room, tense and highly strung, all six of us waiting for the last member of our family to return. Nobody sat down, we all stood rigid looking for once like the vampires we really were. Jasper was sending out numerous emotions of guilt and wave after wave of sadness. Not a sound was uttered apart from the unnecessary sound of our breathing. The stress was getting to us all. One more wave of guilt was all it took.

"JASPER WOULD YOU QUIT IT!" Snarled Emmett, turning to face my husband with his lip pulled back over his teeth.

I took a step back, stepping further into my husbands cool embrace. To be completely honest I was petrified of my brother when he was like this, it was a side of him any of us rarely saw. He was always the clown of the family, the joker, the big cuddly teddy bear. It just showed how much this was getting to him.

Jasper looked down apologetically and I mumbled a few comforting words into his ear. Then we all jerked as we heard the unmistakable sound of tyres crunching under gravel, at least unmistakable to vampires anyway. I tried to check the future one last time before Edward came in, but it was still the same. Edwards mind was set.

I quickly quelled the growl threatening to burst from my throat.

The door swung open and in stepped Edward, he tried to push past all of us, not even trying to look us in the eye.

_Coward._

Immediately his eyes snapped up to meet my furious ones and I was the one to break the heated gaze out of shame. I'd forgotten he was a mind reader, sometimes it was incredibly annoying to have a mind reader in the family.

Edward still silent attempted to push past us and head to his room but Emmett caught him before he could, by grabbing him none to gently by the back of his shirt and dumping him unceremoniously on the couch. I noticed Emmett then keeping a firm grip on Edward to prevent him from running off again.

It was a while before anybody spoke again, but by the time somebody did we had all taken seats, even Emmett leaving Edward's side for the time being to go sit by Rose. They were both sitting on the love seat, Edward was sitting in the reclining chair, I was sitting in Jasper's lap on the piano bench whilst Esme and Carlisle occupied the couch

"Shouldn't you all be packing, I assume Alice told you her vision," Edward said in a quiet voice, though we could hear him perfectly clear.

"We aren't packing, because we're not going," Emmett said simply.

"You aren't the boss of me Edward!" Rosalie snarled, before eventually being calmed down by Emmett. I realised those two were made for each other, both had ferocious tempers when provoked. Well, Emmett had a temper when provoked, Rose just had a temper.

Edward shot us all furious glares, his eyes as black as coal. I bit back a gasp, I'd only just realised how hard tonight must have been for him. Having to spend time in a room where the blood he desired so much was everywhere. Heck, the house still reeked of it. It must have been hard.

"It was terribly hard," Edward answered my unspoken question.

I scowled at him, determined to keep myself angry at him.

"Son, maybe you should reconsider." Carlisle, always the voice of reason said softly.

"No!" Edward snapped, his teeth bared.

"We should put it to a vote." Jasper said hesitantly.

"No!" Edward snapped yet again, "We're going and that's final."

"You can't tell us what to do! She's my best friend, I'm not just going to up and leave her! I've saw the visions and they're not pretty. When we leave she'll be nothing but a shell! Do you honestly want that kind of live for her?" I screamed, everything finally getting to me.

A wave of calm was shot in my direction and I kissed my husbands cheek. "Thanks Jazz," I whispered onto his marble cheek. He rubbed the base of my spine soothingly.

"Have your visions changed?" Edward asked, directing his question toward myself.

I shook my head slowly, they hadn't changed yet. "Well that proves it doesn't it. We're moving, end of." Edward said, trying to end the conversation.

"No! That only proves your to stubborn to see sense! Think about it in Bella's point of view. Would you like it if the person she loved most in the whole world just up and left and what if we did that to you? We as your family, disappeared in the night and you never saw us again?" It had become an explosive argument, much like a tennis match. Our family' heads kept on moving back and forward gauging Edward and mines reaction.

"Let's put it to a vote, like Jasper says. Edward dear, this is about all of us now. We all love Bella as if she were our own daughter and sister," Esme explained softly, ignoring the scoff from Rosalie.

"We go!" Edward said simply, if that was his vote so be it.

"We stay," I challenged, standing up and walking over to the opposite end of the room to glare at Edward.

"I'm with Alice," Emmett shrugged moving from his place next to his wife to stand by me at the other end of the room. "She's our sister too," He explained in a soft voice.

Then what shocked us most was when Rosalie stood up and took our side. "We're staying," She stated simply. She gave no indication whether she wanted to stay because she wanted to stay for Bella, or because she wanted to stay for her own selfish gain, but either way I didn't argue. We had one more on our side whilst Edward only had himself.

I looked to Jasper, amazed to see his eyes clouded by indecision. Would he not choose my side? "I'm neutral." He stated after a few moments pause. Then he went on to explain. "I'm with Alice, it's not fair on Bella. She has become a part of this family, we love her as we do a sister." - "HA!" I yelled. - "But I can see things from Edwards perspective. He must feel incredibly guilty about the stuff she's been through in the process of a few months just because she's hung around with us. I know I feel incredibly guilty about almost killing my sister." - "HA!" From Edward -

I groaned, we were all acting like toddlers. "So, you're neutral," I said slowly, trying to process the information. I never saw that one coming. "Carlisle? Esme?" I prompted, usually I'd already know the outcome, but they were refraining from making a final decision. They both nodded to each other whilst Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Edward, I do wish you'd reconsider, but I do see your point. I really don't want to do this but if you really want to, Esme and I agree to go along with your decision." Carlisle said calmly, then he tightened his grip on Esme as she began dry-sobbing at the prospect of losing a daughter. It may have been a draw in all ways, but in the end Carlisle and Esme always made the final decision as the 'parents'.

"So that's it. We're leaving?" Emmett said unsure.

"Yes son, start packing." Esme said in a soft, comforting tone.

"Do we get to say goodbye?" I was surprised that Jasper asked this question, he usually distanced himself from Bella as much as possible, for fear of hurting her.

"No!" Edward said firmly then disappeared upstairs.

I could feel Emmett's large body tremor beside me, his hands clenching into fists. Jasper's face instantly creased into concentration as he tried to calm Emmett down, but it didn't work. Emmett cried out in anger then swung his fist so fast _I _almost missed it. He swung it right through the wall, ignoring Esme's shrieks of protests. Large cracks spread up the wall, but Emmett either didn't see them or didn't bother. The structure was becoming unstable. Just as he went to swing another punch that would more than likely bring the house down, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper were by his side. Carlisle and Jasper restraining him and Rosalie stroking his face tenderly in an effort to calm him down.

**- Flashback - **

I was in my room alone, this house in Denali wasn't that different from our house in Forks. Away in the wilderness, glass everywhere so we could fell what little sun Denali provided on our skin. I slid down the glass wall, careful to keep my frustrations in myself so that I wouldn't crack the glass. I pulled my legs up to my chest and began rocking back and forward gently, until I eventually stopped, just choosing to remain in that position with the side of my face pressed against the window.

There was only Emmett and I in the house today. Carlisle had already gotten back into the normal routine, taking up work at the hospital. Rosalie and Jasper had gone hunting, they were due back anytime soon. Esme was at the shops, buying some human food so we at least could pretend and Edward was, well nobody knew where Edward was.

We were just continuing we weren't living. Who knew such a frail little human could have this effect on our existences? And I just left her, I could have argued harder, could have just refused point blank to move. I'm sure Emmett would have agreed to stay with me.

The odd sensation of wanting to cry ripped through my body, but all I could produce was dry gasps so I just sat there, hugging my knees close to my body. I was uncontrollable, my body shaking from the tears I had yet to shed, wouldn't shed.

"Alice."

His voice was filled with so much raw emotion that it broke my dead heart just to hear his tone of voice. My body still shuddered with the tears but I refused to meet Jasper's gaze, what would he think of me? Crying over a human.

"Alice."

His voice was almost a moan now, a plea. Jasper slid down to his knees in front of me, gently placing a stone cold hand against my cheek. I tilted my head and leaned into the touch, revelling in the feel of my husbands touch. I shut my eyes gently before opening them and turning my head reluctantly to look at him, it wasn't that I didn't want to look at him. I could spend all eternity looking into his eyes, I hated when he saw me like this. I didn't like feeling venerable and I knew that whatever I felt Jasper would feel it too.

"J-jasper."

I whimpered, my bottom lip wobbling. I released my arms that were keeping my knees to my body and leapt toward him, my arms locking around his neck and my body being pressed against his. To a normal human it would be like hugging a boulder, but to me he was my lifeline, my reason for existence. My Jasper.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, crushing me closer to him and kissing the top of my head softly. He was balancing on the balls of his feet now as he rocked back and forward cradling me like a mother would do a child. After a while he pulled me to my feet, both arms still wrapped around my lower back to pull me toward him. He murmured soft words of comfort in my ear. I didn't know how long we stood there, it could have been days but it didn't bother me, I was with him.

"I thought you were going hunting?" I questioned softly, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his jaw.

Jaspers cool lips came crashing down on mine and when we broke the kiss a few minutes later I was left staring into his smouldering golden eyes. I brushed his cheekbone with one hand, the other going up to trail through his hair.

"I came back early. I felt your emotions, Alice what's wrong?" He whispered, dipping his head to kiss my collar bone.

My bottom lip quivered once more and I debated telling him about the letter we had sent Bella, he probably already knew about the feelings of self loathing I was feeling for leaving Bella behind, I sighed nodding slowly. Grabbing his hand I pulled him over to the bed and sat down, he sat beside me looking quite worried. I gave a squeak of surprise as his arms encased me and pulled me down, so that my head was resting on his shoulder

"Jasper, what's wrong with me?" I said softly.

"Nothings wrong with you Alice. Why would you think that? You're smart, beautiful, wonderful, an amazing person, you're my life Alice. Your perfect." He whispered pressing his lips to the top of my head, inhaling my scent in the process.

"I'm not perfect Jasper, I'm a terrible person! I left my best friend behind and have been lying to my brother and now Bella could be in danger and it's my fault. I've been lying to you, how could I even think about doing that? You're so good to me." I whimpered, it was times like these it was annoying not being able to cry.

Jasper's response was to tighten his arms around me and pull me closer, planting kisses all over my head. I looked up and saw him nod his head as if to tell me to continue, I sighed then went on, my voice wavering a bit.

"I left Bella behind, I should have stayed, she was my best friend and I never even got to say goodbye, I miss her Jasper. I saw the visions, I knew what she would have turned out like, and I still left her, that makes me a terrible person. I lied to Edward, he told me not to look for visions, but I couldn't help it! I needed to know she was ok. I looked for a vision and I got one of her taking a pregnancy test! It was positive, but it wasn't clear, it was like something weak was blocking it. It only got worse so I wrote a letter to her, Emmett walked in, he's the only one who knows about it. I lied to you about that, I didn't tell you because I thought you'd hate me. Now, every time I try to get a vision on Bella all I get is a white blank screen, but I can hear things and all I can hear is someone screaming out in agony," I cried, then I whispered in a small voice, "Bella, it was her screaming."

Jasper once again pulled me tighter to him, this time so I was laying on his chest, finding myself staring into his eyes. Strong feelings of love and adoration were sent my way and I smiled softly, doing my best to send as much as I could back. "I could never hate you Alice, you're the one who keeps me sane when Emmett's about," He said in a joking manor, but then his face grew serious.

"Alice, you're my existence, there just wouldn't be a me without you. I love you Alice, it was hard, but I gave up drinking human blood for you, and I'd do it again even if it only meant seeing you smile." He said softly, sending out more waves of love.

I sighed contentedly. Jasper and I weren't showy with our love like Rosalie and Emmett, we were more reserved, more private. It was just a part of being us, if we were anything different it would be hard to explain, but it just wouldn't be like we were ourselves. We were intimate, not showy.

"Now Alice," Jasper said with a smirk, "Care to tell me how you and our rather dim-witted brother Emmett managed to get this past our dear, all knowing brother?" Jasper said with his eyebrow raised.

I playfully swatted his chest and opened my mouth to answer, but not before I was hit by a vision. I spaced out, my husband just sitting holding me as I watched the vision unfold in my head. I pulled back with a gasp like I always did, before turning to grin at Jasper.

"The mails here," I sang.

Jasper hitched his eyebrow again, "But we never get mail." He said honestly stumped, if it wasn't the fact that our house was to far out for any human in their right mind to trek to. There must have been a little nagging in their mind telling them to up and run. Somebody must have been paying the mail man a small fortune to deliver this letter, and I knew who it was from.

"Come on!" I grinned, my previous moods forgotten. Whether it was Jasper's gifts or just being in his presence I always felt better after talking to him. Grasping his hand tightly I all but dragged Jasper downstairs in two seconds.

Rosalie and Emmett were watching tv, with the volume down too low for any normal human to hear. Emmett then went onto sniff the air and frown, "Why can I smell a human?" He wondered idly.

I skipped to the door, taking the envelope off the startled mail man just as he was about to put it in our rarely used mail box. I flashed him a smile, showing all of my deadly teeth. He flinched and scurried away, causing me to roll my eyes and walk back inside, clutching the single envelope like it was a prized possession;

When I walked in, I saw Emmett's eyes zoom in on the envelope clutched to my body and his mouth fell open. He knew as well as I that we never got mail and never sent any out. The only mail we'd sent out was to Bella.

"Is that?" He started, but was cut off by my excited bouncing on the spot.

I saw Jasper and Rosalie exchange fleeting glances, they both knew. Jasper had probably guessed and Emmett, being Emmett probably blurted everything out to Rosalie.

"Well open it!" Emmett urged.

I grinned then nodded enthusiastically before ripping open the envelope and starting to read out loud everything that Bella had written to us. "Dear Alice and Emmett … " I began.

"… Tell him to get over himself! It wasn't his fault. If he continues to blame himself, if I ever see you all again, I will make him eat human food!" I couldn't help but laugh at this, Emmett just couldn't help himself, he was doubled over with laughter. Rosalie even cracked a smile, Jasper looked quite surprised before his face settled into a smirk and he nodded for me to continue.

When I had finished the letter I let it flutter from my hands, my eyes wide and my mouth open in shock. I didn't need to look up to know the looks my family would be sporting right now. It must be bad, because for one Jasper wasn't trying to manipulate our emotions. You could have heard a tear drop in the room, it was that quiet. It wasn't that comfortable quiet, it was the eerie quietness that only occurred when something big had happened.

It was Emmett that broke the silence. "I-is that even possible?" He stammered, the first time I'd heard Emmett sound so unsure of himself. I was amazed anybody still held the power of speech, that just seemed impossible, like Emmett said.

"I've heard legends, but they were always from South America, I mean, wow." Jasper said being the second one to regain the sense of speech.

"Maybe she's lying. It's not possible to get pregnant if you're a vampire, believe me. What if that human's just doing this to get us to go back to her?" Rosalie hissed, she was more jealous than anything.

"She isn't lying." I said with a sigh. "I can't see Bella because she's pregnant with something I've never encountered before. Whenever I tune into her, all I get is a blank screen, with sounds. At the start I could still see everything, it was just fuzzy, then as time went on I can't see anything at all now. Rose, Edward's a vampire, Bella's not."

"So if what your saying is, that when we left Bella was pregnant and you were getting some interferences with your visions. We can only assume that when the baby grows the interference grows along with it, right?" Jasper asked, it was a rhetorical question, so I just stayed silent. "But, at the most Bella should only be about one month gone. If we can judge Alice's visions by anything, the baby must be near full term if that much interference is coming from Bella, but that's impossible. It takes nine months," Jasper whispered.

"But the baby's half vampire," Countered Emmett.

"What if it's vampire's side makes it age faster?" Rosalie questioned, finally coming round to the idea that Bella was not lying.

"I think we should call Carlisle and Esme." I said then closing my eyes I knew what had to be said. "And Edward too, he has a right to know," I whispered after feeling everybody's disbelieving gazes.

Then Emmett chuckled loudly, causing us to look at him as if he were mad. "Well at least Edward can't complain that we're the ones putting Bella in danger, she's a walking, talking danger magnet. As soon as we leave she starts hanging out with werewolves. When we see her again I'm having a nice, long talk with her," Emmett grinned, back to his old playful self. The funny thing was, nobody bothered to say to him about 'seeing her again' as he put it. We knew we would have to go back and see Bella. It was now out of Edward's hands whether he wanted to stay away from Bella or not, he had a child with her. I didn't think he would, but Edward was not shirking his parental responsibilities.

"After we bathe her in bleach." Grumbled Rosalie, her nose wrinkling up as she thought of the stench the werewolves emitted. She had been there along with Edward, Esme and Carlisle when they created the treaty of La Push, so it was obvious she still remembered the smell

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **This Chapters the longest chapter I've written so far, it's like seven and a half pages just for Alice's POV. All in it was 14 long pages of Microsoft Works Word. WOOAAHH!


	6. The Eternally Damned

**A/N: **I think I'll do one more chapter Bella's POV then start introducing Renesmee.

**Summary: **When Edward leaves Bella pregnant, nobody knows. Renesmee is taken in by the Volturi, but what will happen when she finally encounters her family after all these years.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

-

**Phenomenon **

Chapter Six

The Eternally Damned

WhisperedPromises.x

--

As soon as I felt something sharp slice right into my collar blade I was instantly brought out of my delusion that I was dead, when you were dead you didn't feel pain. The only way you felt pain after death was when you were a vampire. The numbness that started to spread through me at that point turned into a raging inferno that slowly started to branch outwards. I tried to fight back at what was burning me, knowing that I was being turned. I'd only ever wanted to become a vampire when I was with Edward, but he was gone along with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and … and …

I started to panic as it seemed my memories started to disappear before me. I couldn't remember anything. Every time I tried to remember somebody's name I would hit a brick wall, unable to go any further.

The fire spread further, seeping into my blood stream and burning it's way through. I could hear my heart in my ears as the fire spread outwards, igniting my body in flames. I couldn't writher about in agony to attempt to escape the fire, I was paralyzed, my voice going raw with screaming.

I didn't know how I got here, or how the fire in my body had started, but all I knew that I wished I hadn't been born. I was surrounded in darkness as it suffocated me, every time I fought my way to the top I would be dragged back under again, only to endure even more horrendous pain. How could so much pain exist.

I could hear my heart speed up from the extra effort it took to sustain me. As impossible as it sounded my pain about doubled and somewhere in my body I felt something connect and I felt great relief at knowing I could move my toes and fingers - even though I had no clue about how I'd came to loose feeling in them in the first place.

I pushed against the darkness that threatened to drown me, I wanted to stand up and scream and beg somebody to come and finish me off, for I couldn't stand the fire anymore. It was horrible, it ate away at me, burning my body from the inside out. My stomach suddenly felt tight, as if somebody was pulling the skin together, but I didn't look down. I couldn't. I was afraid that if I moved even in the slightest the pain in my body would increase, rendering me paralyzed once more.

My chest was on fire now as the inferno rose and dropped, igniting my chest in dry, hot flames. I desperately wanted to rip open my chest and throw away my heart in attempts to stop the burning, even if it subsequently ended my own life.

My mind was muddled, I couldn't pick out the reality from the pain. Perhaps I had died and this was my own personal hell. I opened my mouth to scream but all that came out was a croak. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I could barely function. I only hoped somebody would put me out of my miserly. It seemed like I had no control of my arms as they grasped whatever I was laying on and grabbed on for dear life, this foreign object was my lifeline, my line to reality. It was the only thing that was keeping me sane, it reminded me that I was not dead and it was the only thing keeping me afloat in the darkness, to know that I wasn't dead.

I lost sense of time, but for a while that was all there was. The undying fire that burned it's way through my body, the soundless screams of torture and the pleading for death. Soon, at every chance I got I tried to sink deeper into the darkness that surrounded me, hoping, praying that it would claim me and I would be freed from this endless burning.

I felt like I was on a witch trial, being burned at the stake.

I couldn't even comprehend what was happening as the pain doubled and tripled in some places, in certain parts of my body the burning was so intense I was sure that if I looked down I would see straight through me. A hole straight through the other side of my body and I would see the flames that licked at me inside. Unbelievably though after a long period of time I realised I could form coherent thoughts.

I could begin to think.

It was a small, insignificant thing, but for me it was a huge milestone. For however long this burning had been going on I couldn't form any logical thoughts. I couldn't even think at all. Everything in my mind and body centred around the burning.

At first I tried to block out the pain, to retreat to a place in my mind - a sanctuary. After a while though I realised this to be impossible, and tried to focus on how this burning had started. Every time I tried to focus on remembering something I would come into contact with a huge block which made my head spin.

Time seemed meaningless to me, it was just an invention that showed how long I'd endured this torture. As it passed however I realised that I could not only think, but my senses were much sharper. For example when the fire first started I could barely hear anything out of this room, but now I could hear the wind wisp around outside, I could hear the leaves rustling and even more incredibly I could hear cars down on the highway from someplace.

I could also smell things better too. Something close to me was really appetizing, or that's how it smelled. It was so incredibly tasty, whatever it was made my throat burn with thirst. I wanted it, but the fire restricted me from moving.

On the upside the fire was slowly but surely retreating from my hands and feet. It was amazing, yet so surreal at the same time to actually feel a part of my body that wasn't engulfed in flames. It was an odd sensation to just feel normal, even if it was only in small parts of my body. I jerked suddenly almost falling off whatever I was laying on in the process. The fire in my chest had doubled and it felt like someone was pressing it together with a vice. It felt like it was going to explode.

I heard my heart speed up, if anything it made the fire in my body rise a few degrees. My heart hammered on, too fast to be considered normal - or healthy. I didn't know how it sounded on the outside, but on the inside it sounded like a huge bang! Then there was quiet, eerie quiet as my body shuddered and stilled, taking it's last heartbeat. Then the burning inferno started to disappear as it retreated from my legs, stomach and arms and began to take up a new residence - my throat.

It was like someone was rubbing sandpaper down the inside of my throat. Every time I swallowed it would just be agony. It was physically hurting me. I lay there still for a few moments, not bothering to breathe, although it became too uncomfortable after a few minutes. Eventually though once I was sure the inferno in the whole of my body wasn't going to spring back up - I couldn't help the one in my throat. I opened my eyes cautiously - taking in a whole new world.

I blinked repeatedly, then sat up, both hands clawing at my throat as if I were about to claw it out - I seriously did consider it. An instinct in my body told me to leap and just move in general, so I did. Springing to the other end of the room in the process. Then my whole body went rigid and my head snapped to the side my eyes focussing on a dried puddle of blood. It was old, about three days old, but I couldn't help myself.

In about one sixteenth of a second I was back on the other end of the room, on my knees. An urge had me trying to clamp my teeth around the floor around the blood and I snarled in frustration when my teeth couldn't find any hold. My temper flared as I punched the floor, my fist going right through it. Then there right next to my fist was an envelope, written in neat, elegant script was the name Bella - who the hell was Bella and how the hell had I not noticed that before?

I opened it up cautiously as that's what my instincts told me, to be on my guard. The inside of the note was as neatly written as the name on the front of the envelope. I let my eyes scan over the words and then I re-read the letter again and again. The words were simple. Only a few sentences long, but it was what it represented.

_Your name is Bella._

_You are a vampire._

_Keep the secret or we will find you._

_We'll be watching._

_Aro, Caius & Marcus_

_The Volturi._

I stared at the note for a few seconds longer, was this all I got. Two revelations and a warning. No explanation about how whenever I tried to think about anything before today I would hit a brick wall. In frustration I crumpled up the note and hurtled it across the room, where it hit the wall then slid down to rest on the floor. I started to pace the room, wondering what to do now - if there was anything that could extinguish the flames in my throat.

That's when I heard it.

It was faint but the mere sound of it was enough to have liquid pool in my mouth. That rhythmical 'thump-thump-thump' was enough to send me into a frenzy. My mind clouded over and I was completely lost, I wasn't aware of my surroundings. Not fully taking anything in as I zoomed through the forest, the breeze blowing my hair behind me.

When I got close enough I could hear the blood moving around in their veins. It made me tense and springy, ready to attack if anything even thought about taking my meal off me. That's all it was a meal - was there anything else in the world that sounded and smelled so delicious. I sniffed the air in a sort of taste test and sighed my contentment my mind dizzy and hazy as if I were intoxicated. No, there wasn't anything else in the world that could compare to that delicious aroma.

I don't know what came over me but I couldn't control my actions, it was as if I were pushed out of my body by some monster and I was watching like a spectator. The monster took control of my body and pinned my victim down, the scary thing was I liked it. It was as if the pure fear radiating off the human was fuelling me like it was the drug I was drinking up.

Not wanting to put it off my longer I gave into my instincts and dipped my head, my teeth grazing over the part in my victims neck where the blood pulsed closer to the skin. I couldn't even hear my victims fruitless cries but I could hear its heart speed up from fright.

It was like I was in my own world, the only sound was the rhythmical '_thump-thump-thump' _of my victims heart and the sound of blood sloshing around in their veins. When my teeth danced over their skin again, this time enough to draw blood. That was when it was all over, I worked myself up into a panic, crushing the victims body below me, as I sunk my teeth into its neck so hard that I snapped it.

Just as the cool liquid reached the black of my throat I closed my eyes to revel in the pure euphoria of the taste . Then an image burned bright across my mind, it was like something sharp slit me across my mind.

Bright golden eyes stared back at me from the inside of my head.

I leapt into the air from the sudden image but didn't let go of my prey. As much as I was startled by the sudden turn of events I couldn't bring myself to let go, I had no control over my actions. I tried to block the eyes out as I continued on to drain my prey dry. Immediately I hated those golden eyes. They were a figment of my imagination, for I was sure I had never seen them before. Yet, it felt like they were watching me closely, scrutinizing my every move as I drank this pathetic human dry.

I was so lost in my musings that I didn't realise the human's heart had stopped, or that I'd already drained him dry. I only realised when the raging inferno in my throat ignited and made me claw at it in fury. The blood had just satisfied it, even just for more than a moment it granted me solace. I growled against the humans throat and tore my teeth out of it's throat. In my anger, I picked up the body and tossed it hard toward a tree. It collided with the tree with a sickening crunch, not that I cared how decent a human's burial was, I needed blood!

I couldn't hear anything. No heartbeats, no blood rushing through veins. Nothing. My throat screamed in protest, begging the thirst to be satisfied. So I ran, I didn't know where I ran to, my furious thirst ruled over my senses I suppose that's how I ended up in a place that made my nostrils burn and protest.

I don't know how long I stood there just looking around, letting my senses look over everything. I could hear the heartbeats a few miles off but the odd thing was they didn't seem appealing. They were too outdoorsy and woodsy. The scent of them completely threw me off. It was like my subconscious was screaming at me '_danger!'_

Realising I'd outstayed my welcome I turned on my heel and made to leave the way I'd came but when I turned around my dead heart almost restarted from shock. There springing through the air toward me was a large horse like creature with dark grey fur. I let out a yelp of shock but couldn't move no matter how much my brain screamed at me to. I could feel my emotions building up and just before the wolf came into contact with me I screamed and a dull ache started to throb in my head.

I gripped my head tightly in an effort to numb the pain, it didn't help but something else did distract me. When I looked up the large grey wolf was at the other end of the clearing at the base of a tree. I stared at the wolf like an idiot for a few moments, unsure of what had happened. Did I do that?

Before I knew what was happening eight of these giant horses were all advancing on me. Each with different coloured pelts, the one at the base of the tree was pulling himself up, his front, left paw hanging limply.

I was surrounded, they were everywhere, cornering me in. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but there was nothing. Only the sound of heavy feet coming in contact with the ground and a set of vicious snarls and growls. I opened my eyes to see a large russet coloured wolf crouched in front of me - protecting me. It jerked it's head slightly to the side where I could see an opening. I didn't need to be told twice and using the speed I could only guess my kind possessed I high tailed it out of there. Behind me I could hear the furious snarls of the pack as it seemed the thing they were hunting got away,

Just what were those things?

All I knew was that I needed to get away from here, away from the danger. Something hit me in the face, it was a piece of paper but I paid no mind to it. Tossing it over my shoulder as I carried on in my quest. Had I bothered to look at it I would have maybe received some insight to my former life.

'_Bella Swan. Eighteen Years old. Missing for two weeks. Reward for information.'_

_--_

_Alice POV …_

"I haven't been able to get any visions of Bella for five days! five days! There's something wrong! I just know there is!" I fretted as I packed the last of my clothes I just couldn't leave behind. Like my wedding dress and my favourite outfit, the rest could be easily replaced.

After receiving that letter we had contacted Carlisle and Esme who had immediately came home and after explaining the situation three times to Carlisle - he didn't believe it at first - we had all finally decided to relocate back to Forks. We decided it best to move back to Forks so we could find out the address of Bella's mothers house. In my letter, Bella had mentioned leaving Forks to stay with her mother. Not that I could blame her, Forks must have held so many bad memories for her. I felt immensely guilty, we did that to her

Even if Bella didn't want us back in her life we wanted to be there for the baby. Rose especially.

With a human as clumsy as Bella there was no way she would be able to raise a half vampire child. There would be no way she would be able to keep up with it and there was the risk that the baby could inherit our genes and our preferred meal choice. Would the child be able to resist it's own mothers blood?

I was sure that was all our thoughts centred about at the moment.

I paced up and down the living room, practically digging a trench in the floor. Jasper and I had already moved our belongings into the removal van and Emmett and Rosalie where working on moving their things into their own removal van. Carlisle and Esme were discussing things in the kitchen, most likely about Edward. They were discussing things at such a low tone that I couldn't hear, even with my advanced hearing.

One thing we all agreed on was letting Edward know about Bella. The only thing we couldn't agree on was _how_ to tell him. Esme and I had suggested telling him over the phone, the quicker he knew the better right? Carlisle and Jasper were in agreement that Edward was unstable and that could send him off the edge, they wanted him at the house when they broke the news to him. That way if he did decide to throw a tantrum, Emmett and Jasper would be there to restrain him and in Emmett's case 'knock-some-sense' into him. Emmett was still pining for Edward after what he did to Bella.

Rosalie and Emmett also wanted Edward to know, nobody could deny anybody the right to see their child. Rosalie and Emmett both agreed that Edward should know but stay away from Bella. At least for now. I think Emmett was in big brother protection mode and as ashamed as I am to say it, I think Rosalie just wanted Edward to stay away for her own selfish gains. I'd seen the plans in her head through my visions. She'd made a decision that she should raise the baby.

The Tv was still on, Emmett had insisted that they leave the television till last, there was a game on and he wanted to watch it before he left. Apparently him and my husband had a bet on, I made a mental note to myself to sort out their gambling habits once we got back to Forks. They were getting out of hand.

It was at that point that something on the television caught my attention. The sports game had been interrupted for a special report. A missing persons report. I growled in frustration, we didn't have time for missing person reports, we needed to get back to Forks to find the address to Bella's parents house. Did Bella even fathom the dangers she was imposing on herself. I turned my back on the tv and continued with my pacing, but with my advanced hearing I could still pick out the dialogue from the television.

"_Next up on our missing person's list is an eighteen year old girl by the name of Isabella Maria Swan."_

I turned round slowly just to come face to face with a picture of Bella on the television, whilst the tv presenter then continued to recite numbers to call for information, but I wasn't listening. Bella was missing! Bella was missing! If I could have fainted I was sure I would have.

In the space of two seconds, two strong arms surrounded my middle and pulled me gently into a body I knew so well - my husbands. Jasper must have felt my panic as he was sending me waves after waves of calm, but I forced them back at him. I wanted to feel this. I felt sorry for Jasper, the terror rolling off me must have been unbearable.

"Alice? Alice? God Alice talk to me!" Jasper demanded softly, though you could hear the frustration in his voice. Most likely at his inability to help me because I was rejecting his calming vibes.

"Alice!"

He whirled me round and put a finger under my chin, tipping my face up so I could look into his smouldering gold eyes. He had just hunted. My eyes were glassy, haunted, but it was not the same faraway look I had when I was experiencing one of my visions. It was different.

"B…Bella." I whimpered, burying my body closer to Jasper who just squeezed me tighter in return.

"It's ok Alice. We're going back, we're leaving as soon as we can. Did you have another vision?" Jasper asked hesitantly, I knew, he knew, how much my visions affected me sometimes.

"N…no!" I whimpered.

Up until now I never thought it possible for vampires to stammer, or shake uncontrollably for that matter. I saw Jasper's face scrunch up in confusion and could almost hear the gears whirring in his head as he thought of what could have possibly gotten me so spooked.

"The Tv." I whispered in explanation.

Jasper's eyes darted so quickly to the television that for a human it would have been impossible to track. I felt his arms loosen slightly on me, and I knew he'd seen it too. In his shock he had forgotten to put a lid on his powers, so every single emotion he was feeling swept throughout the room and into me. Not doing anything for my current mood.

Shock. Horror. Worry. Doubt. Protective. Love. Sadness.

"Carlisle!" Jasper called, his voice sounding more rough than usual. I whimpered in response, my thoughts still focussed on that news report that would probably linger in my brain for the rest of my existence.

Carlisle was in the room not even a second later. Obviously hearing the urgency in my husband's voice and the emotional whammy that probably spread through the house, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were not far off in joining us in the living room.

"O-oh my." Esme whispered, noticing the television straight away. Her hand going straight up to cover her mouth. I watched her eyes glaze over with emotion, with venom. The tears she would never be able to shed.

For once Rose was speechless.

Emmett was furious. His fists were clenched so tightly at his side that if he were a human, I was sure it would have drawn blood. Judging by the pained look on my husbands face, I was guessing Emmett was feeling a whole range of emotions.

Carlisle was calculating, his face scrunched up in concentration.

I could feel the slight tugging and tingling on the inside of my head and knew a vision was coming, but I just wasn't in any state to see a vision. I pushed it away to the side, the vision still playing but I wasn't paying any attention to it.

Jasper was still frozen behind me, acting more like a statue than a semi-living person. None of us uttered a word as the news report continued to play on. With each passing second I dug my fingers further into my husbands forearm. To his credit he never moved, I was unsure if he was doing it because he was a good husband or because he was in shock.

"We have to go. Now!" Carlisle said in a hard voice.

As if that was the cue for everybody to wake up from their shock, every vampire in the house practically jumped to attention. Rushing around the house to collect the odd thing or two they'd left. Jasper still stayed by me, one arm around my waist whilst the other clutched my hand, rubbing soothing patterns over it.

Just as Emmett was about to open the front door, the vision I had been putting off for so long hit me hard and fast. I gulped, cowering into Jasper's embrace. In response he sent out comforting feelings of love and adoration.

"Edwards home." I whispered just as the door flew open off its hinges, revealing a very pissed off looking Edward.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. The next chapter should be Edward finally getting told and them returning to Forks. Also, a bit on Renesmee's POV.


	7. Flaring Tempers

_**A/N: **__Thanks for your reviews guys. They were amazing. What a surprise I had to open my inbox to over twenty five emails. Woahh. You guys rock! _

_**Summary: **__When Edward leaves Bella pregnant, nobody knows. Renesmee is taken in by the Volturi, but what will happen when she finally encounters her family after all these years._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. _

"_Miracles are spontaneous, they cannot be summoned, but come of themselves" _Katherine Anne Porter.

**Phenomenon **

Chapter Seven

Flaring Tempers

WhisperedPromises.x

--

_Alice POV …_

The door hit off the boxes Emmett was carrying, sending them scattering in several directions across the room, but nobody seemed to care. Emmett's arms didn't move from their previous position. Esme didn't chastise Edward for breaking the door, nor did she shout at him for the condition of her favourite lamp which was in one of those boxes. Rosalie froze at the foot of the stairs and Carlisle just watched everything with a worrying stare, his eyes darting between Edward and I.

I shrank into my husbands now even tighter embrace as Edward's furious eyes landed on me. He must have read our minds and since I was watching that news channel, I had pushed the vision away. I felt Jasper send out soothing waves of peace and tranquillity, in attempts to pacify the tense atmosphere. I accepted them readily, hoping it would diffuse the nuclear bomb known as Edward. I could tell by the snarl that ripped through Edwards lips that he wasn't accepting the emotions as easily as I was.

"That wont diffuse me Jasper!"

Jasper stepped from behind me, I looked up to see his eyes go through a dramatic transformation. They were now coal black, he was furious. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides as he struggled to regain control over the way Edward was looking at me. His teeth were bared as he twisted his body and blocked me completely from Edwards view, but when I twisted my body slightly I could see everybody was still in the same position. Only Edward's eyes were still ablaze.

Edward took a step toward me, his jaw rigid.

In response Jasper let out a low growl, his eyes dancing with fury. I could hear murmured comments from my family, each one wondering why Jasper was being so protective all of a sudden. I knew though. Just like I knew Jasper inside and out. He was an empath and Edward was furious enough to hurt me.

Edward froze in mid-step, realising his mistake. He put his foot back down and set his face into a calm mask. Jasper's fists unclenched but his body stayed rigid, shielding me from Edward's view as his face evened out into an unreadable mask. Judging by my husbands stance which suddenly became even more protective, his emotions were betraying him. It was not helpful to have a mind reader, an empath and somebody who could see the future in the house. Privacy was not in our vocabulary.

"Edward." Carlisle warned softly, breaking the tense silence.

"I told you to leave her alone. Why did you do it?" Edward said in a dark voice, listening to his head and staying where he was.

"Do what?" I answered innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Alice! Your moving back to Forks, I read Emmett's thoughts. You sent her a letter!"

I broke out from behind my husband, choosing to stand up to my over-reacting prone brother. Jasper's arms shot out to grasp my forearm in attempts to bring me back to him, to keep me safe. He didn't need to worry about me, it was Edward he had to worry about. I pulled my arm away from Jasper's grasp and took a step toward Edward.

"She was my best friend, I loved her too." I said in a quiet voice.

"You had no right. I told her we'd stay out of her life." Edward said coolly.

"I had no right! What about you?! You have no right to go around telling me to stay out of someone's life. You don't own me, you're not the boss of me Edward. Did she tell us to leave? I saw the visions! She still wanted us in her life! You made me leave her!" I screeched, my whole body shaking with anger.

"I don't have time to listen to this."

I felt like I was in a trance, suddenly loosing control of my limbs. I felt Jasper's soothing vibes attempting to wash over me but I rejected them, my mind a jumble of words and actions not able to form into coherent sentences. I whipped out my hand in a trance and the next thing I knew the sound of boulders hitting together echoed through the eerily silent room. I looked up at my hand which was now slightly throbbing, then back up to Edward who was holding his cheek with a look of shock.

I'd just slapped him.

I'd just slapped Edward Cullen.

I lowered my shaking hand back down to my side, clenching my fists tight as I fearlessly stared Edward down. His face remained in his emotionless mask, but his eyes betrayed everything. Shock, betrayal?

"Whoa Alice." I heard Emmett murmur.

After a few moments of unbearable silence, Edward's hand slowly lowered from his cheek as he stared blankly at me. I blocked my mind by counting up to one thousand in French, I couldn't risk slipping up.

"WHAT!" Edward roared, suddenly whipping round to face a bleak looking Emmett.

"Damn!" Emmett cussed. Then he resorted to more childish means, he stuck both his fingers in his ears and started to hum out loud. As if that would stop Edward from reading his mind.

"Edward son, maybe you should sit down. We'll explain everything." Carlisle said anxiously, no doubt worrying about whether a colossal fight would break out in his own living room. Us vampires were not known to think before we acted on the topic of our mates.

"NO! I want to know what happened and I want to know now!"

"Edward stop acting like a toddler!" Hissed Rosalie, finally unfreezing.

"Shut up Rosalie." Edward growled in response.

A furious snarl from Emmett was all that was needed to show that Emmett didn't appreciate the way Edward was talking to his wife. Edward responded with a growl of his own which led Emmett to lower into a crouch. This crouch was different than the times Emmett and Edward had wrestled playfully, this was serious.

I shrieked and made to move in between them, in attempts to separate them, but a hand grasped my forearm firmly, yet softly. I didn't need to turn to know who it was that was restraining me, but I did anyway. Jasper was staring at me with a unreadable expression on his face, he shook his head once, twice. Then pulled me toward his chest. Now keeping a tight hold on my back.

I pounded vigorously on his chest for a few moments, until I gave up and then slumped forward, dry-sobbing on Jasper's chest. He wrapped both arms around me and let me sob, rubbing my back soothingly. I couldn't help but feel this was my fault. It was my idea to send Bella letters.

I tensed as the snarls grew louder and more threatening, then at the moment I was sure a fight was going to break out, Esme stepped in. I looked round to see Esme in the middle of Edward and Emmett, one hand on each of the boys chests, pushing them back slightly.

"That is quite enough out of both of you. I've tolerated this for the time being but it has gone too far. We will sit down like adults and discuss this." Esme said in a deadly calm voice, it sent shivers down my spine and instantly Edward and Emmett froze in trying to get to each other. Their shoulders slumping in defeat, when Esme meant business it was wise not to argue back.

"Yes mom." They answered softly.

Esme nodded triumphant, trusting the situation to remain more civil. "Now, Emmett and Jasper if you would be so kind as to unpack the dining table. We have things to discuss." Esme said, acting the mediator.

I looked up to see Jasper look longingly at me, but he nodded anyway and placing a chaste kiss on my lips he was out front, unpacking the rarely-used dining table. Emmett followed suit only after throwing a warning glance at Edward and a more loving one at Rosalie.

--

No more than ten minutes later we were all sitting at the recently unpacked dining room table. All eyes were darting about furiously, wondering who would be the one to tell Edward all about Bella. What I was really worried about was his reaction. Edward always had troubles with himself. Serious self esteem issues if you ask me.

He called himself a monster constantly and I feared that this would convince him he was an even bigger one. He would find a way to pin this all on himself even though it was the two of there faults really. It did take two to tango. My thoughts drifted back to Bella and just how pregnant she was, if she even looked the same. I couldn't get any visions of her, and that alone was very concerning. Couple that with the fact that she was carrying a natural phenomenon deemed to be impossible and it was a recipe for disaster.

"Bella's pregnant?" Edward asked in a small voice.

I cursed under my breath, after going so long without somebody reading your mind you could be lulled into a false sense of security.

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded, though it was easy to see she was concerned for me. I never cussed. "Yes son, Bella is pregnant. That is why we we're going back." Esme explained, careful to miss out the part where Bella was missing.

Edward's face fell at that moment and I looked over to see Jasper visibly wince. The hand that wasn't holding mine went up to rake at his chest. Then I realised. "Edward no! She didn't find somebody else! It's yours the baby is yours!" I stressed out in a hurry, anxious to relieve my husband of his suffering.

When Jasper relaxed, so did I.

"That isn't possible. You know as well as I do that vampires cannot pro-create. I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett would have found a way by now. Carlisle?" Edward argued.

"I'm in the dark son, but it all fits. Since we left Forks Alice' visions of Bella have been getting more blurred and harder to make out. Now she can't even see her at all, in the letter Bella explained to us that she was pregnant and it was your child she was carrying. You must also remember this may well be possible. There are not many records of our kind having a relationship with a human. She's human, her body changes, allowing her to carry a child." Carlisle explained in a comforting tone whilst the rest of us waited for Mt. Edwards explosion.

I squeezed Jasper's hand comfortingly, I knew how hard it must be for him with all the emotions.

Edwards form blurred and the next thing I heard was a large crashing sound through in the other room, Edwards chair was now empty. I winced as my sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the bricks shattering and plaster falling from the ceiling. I looked toward Esme whose hand was curled into a fist whilst Carlisle's hand rested on top. His thumb rubbing soothing circles.

Esme managed to bite her tongue about the damage being done to her house, whilst the rest of us cast each other fleeting glances. Every so often I would squeeze Jasper's hand tighter as he winced from the emotions.

Edward sulked back into the room about ten minutes later, finding the floor more interesting than us. He slunk back into his seat, still refusing to meet our concerned gazes. "Sorry for my behaviour. Sorry for the wall Esme." Edward apologized softly.

"Don't forget the ceiling, and the door, and the -"

"That's enough Emmett." Rosalie hissed, following her command up with a slap upside the head.

"Are we going back then? I-I need to apologize. I can't live without her, and knowing I've left her pregnant!" Edward said, disgusted at himself.

I sighed, meeting the eyes of Carlisle across the room who nodded softly, his eyes jerking toward Edward and back. I took a deep breath, gave Jasper's hand a reassuring squeeze and launched into another conversation.

"Edward, there's something else." I said uneasily. "It's Bella. She's missing."

There was silence throughout the room and I was sure we could have heard a pin drop about a mile off. Jasper grimaced beside me, his face twisted into a mask of pain. Suddenly he looked paler and a little queasy. If it were possible for vampires to look queasy.

I felt the familiar tugging on the edge of my mind and went with the vision. My eyes glazed over as I viewed the things that may or may not happen. After a minute I snapped out of my trance-like state and narrowed my eyes at Edward.

"Emmett grab him." I stated simply, just as Edward made a move to dart out of his seat.

Emmett grasped Edward in a full nelson with too much enthusiasm. A huge, toothy grin spread across his boyish features as he squeezed tighter than what was probably necessary, Edward's arms looked in danger of being ripped off. This was probably Emmett's revenge for Edward making us leave Forks and Edward's earlier attitude toward Rosalie.

Edward struggled and thrashed about wildly, his eyes turning coal black. This was one of the few times he resembled his true nature - a vampire. Edward brought his foot up and slammed it into Emmett's groin. Something between a cuss and a groan of pain slipped through Emmett's lips as his grip on Edward slackened, allowing Edward to slip out of his grasp.

Edward didn't stand a chance of escape though. I had barely registered the loss of pressure in my hand when Jasper already had Edward pinned. both hands to his sides with a stoic expression on his face. Edward continued to flail around wildly, that was until a large crash could be heard, then Emmett appeared with three bands of thick steel, which looked suspiciously like the supporting beams to the house.

Esme held her face in her hands.

Smirking slightly, he wrapped all three bands around Edward's middle, pinning his arms to his sides. Though Edward probably could break free if he wanted, I was betting on Jasper influencing his emotions. Edward growled for a few moments until his shoulders slumped in defeat and he was lead back to the table. Emmett and Jasper each keeping a hand on his shoulder, to restrain him if needs be.

'_It's for your own good Edward. You can't just stomp around here. Rosalie's right, you're acting like a two-year-old, you have to listen. We have a plan.' _I thought out to Edward, who met my eye but that was about it. At least he heard me.

"Ok Edward. Bella was supposed to be going to Jacksonville. The Quileute's told her it was too dangerous for her to remain whilst she was carrying the baby, from what I could gather from the letter the gene didn't die out. The wolves are phasing again, Carlisle has a theory …" I trailed off with a nod to Carlisle who carried on where I left off.

"Edward, we think the reason why the wolves started phasing again is because of us. It may just be a defence mechanism, we don't know when they started to phase. The Quileute's could have phased as early as when we first arrived in Forks. Then there was Victoria, Laurent and James. We think the wolves started to phase again was because of the baby, it's an unknown. It could be a threat, they're taking precautions."

Edward let loose a howl of fury and Emmett and Jasper's grips tightened. The tendons showing through their alabaster skin. "I told her to keep herself safe and she goes and hangs out with a bunch of werewolves? Newly phased, young, teen hormone drive werewolves?" Edward demanded, his voice raising slightly at the end whilst I merely rolled my eyes.

Across the table Rosalie examined her nails, we knew our brother would snap out of his rant eventually.

"It's Bella we're talking about. The only human who can relax in our company and not feel one shred of fear, it's a little unnerving if you ask me." Jasper admitted, his grip on Edward not slackening in the least.

"But Carlisle, is this even possible?" Edward asked in a small voice.

"I've heard the legends of course, but I thought they were just legends. Turns out they're true, but one thing I know is that we need to find Bella. The outcome of those legends are never pretty." Carlisle warned.

"I'll track her." Edward announced suddenly,

I stood up from my place at the table and slammed my fists down. The frustrations of the past month or so were really starting to mount.

"Edward you're a horrible tracker!" I protested. Jasper looked torn, he wanted to come comfort me, yet at the same time he had to restrain Edward. I managed a weak reassuring smile.

"What else do you expect me to do? I love her!"

"Do you only love her because she's pregnant? Would you have considered going back to her if you didn't know?! You're selfish Edward!" Hissed Rosalie, finally imputing her opinion.

Edwards face pulled back into a cruel sneer and it looked like he was threatening to spring at any moment. A sense of exghaustion came over me at that moment and I looked over to see Edward slumped in his seat. Could vampires even tire? Jasper's doing no doubt.

"Look Edward! You're not doing this on your own. You're in no fit state to. We all agree that we need to find Bella, and fast, we'll split up. Jasper's the best tracker in the family. You, Jasper and I will run to Forks and start out from there, tracking her. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett will go back to Forks in the cars and put up the human charade of moving back in. After that try to arrange a meeting with the Quileute's on the border. All of you need to be there just in case. We don't know how many there are, so Emmett's strength and the numbers will come in handy, just in case. Try and get information out of the Quileute's about Bella, we'll keep you updated." I summarized.

Jasper shot me a proud grin and a feeling of love washed over me. I sent out my own feelings in response and watched as he shut his eyes and revelled in the euphoria of my love for him, he looked almost giddy. Judging by everybody else's shocked gazed they were wondering where I'd come up with this.

"I've been planning this since my visions of Bella started to cloud over, I knew something was wrong so I made sure I had a plan in case of emergency and all that party planning practise does pay off!" I explained.

Emmett and Jasper looked hesitantly down to Edward, wondering if they should release him. I nodded, he knew how terrible a tracker he was and it was time's like these that Jasper's military training, both in his human and vampire life paid off. They both unwound the bands of steel around Edward and he flexed his arms in relief.

Carlisle stood up from his place at the table and grasped Esme's hand, pulling her up with him. "We'll leave in an hour, go hunt or do something in the meantime." At the suggestive glances Rose and Emmett cast each other, Carlisle coughed uncomfortably and soon disappeared out the door to hunt, Esme not far behind.

Pretty soon the whole room cleared out, leaving only Jasper and I. Although Edward could run off at any minute, I think he knew now that there would be no way he'd find Bella without help. Jasper crossed the room in less than a second, cupping my cheek with one hand and placing the other around my waist.

I stood on my tiptoes attempting to kiss him, but because I was so much smaller than him I was still a few inches short of his lips. I pouted, staring up at him as he still wore that amused smirk, he was such a tease sometimes.

"Jasper." I whined.

"Say it." He said with a half smile.

"I love you. Now kiss me!" I commanded.

Jasper grinned, showing a full set of perfect, white teeth. Unlike the humans who would have probably suffered a panic attack if they seen him smiling like that. He bent his neck down slightly but not fully, I still had to lean up onto my tiptoes. I kissed his lips gently and he responded with earnest, both hands now going to my waist and pulling me closer than I thought possible. I giggled against his lips, looping my arms tightly around his neck.

Eventually though, he pulled back with an amused smirk on his face as I licked my lips, hoping to prolong the taste of his lips. He chuckled at my actions, bending down slightly to nip at my nose. I playfully swatted at him but he skilfully dodged, all the while keeping a grip on my hips.

"Oh and for the record. I love you too." He said softly, staring into my eyes and sending out wave after wave of love and adoration.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest, melting into his emotions and embrace. Absentmindedly I trailed a finger along his chest, chewing my lip as I did so. Jasper put a finger under my chin, making me look up into his eyes. He had recently hunted but they were loosing their bright golden hue, they were a fudge colour, with specks of black. Oddly, I found this comforting.

"What's wrong hun'?" Jasper asked concerned, his southern accent shining through a little.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You can't lie to me." Jasper grinned proudly. "For one, your emotions betray you and I know that when you nearly bite through your lip, something is wrong. I know you inside out Alice."

Jasper put a finger up to my lip to stop me chewing it, I kissed it gently.

"What if we don't make it? You and Carlisle told us the legends, the mothers usually don't survive. What if she …." I trailed off, unable to finish that sentence without going into another round of dry sobs.

Jasper sat down on the floor, since there was no furniture left in the house and pulled me onto his lap. I curled into his chest, wrapped my arms around his neck and buried myself as far as I could into his t-shirt, just breathing in the scent of him brought me comfort. I rested against him with half opened eyes as both his arms encircled my waist. He placed a soft, featherlike kiss atop my head and then rested his chin there, staring out into nothingness.

We lapsed into comfortable silence, I knew by Jasper leaving my last question unanswered that he thought the same as me on some degree. There was a strong chance Bella would not survive, and he didn't want to give me false hope.

I lost track of time as I sat in Jasper's embrace, every so often, he would plant kisses all over my face and head. After a while though Jasper slipped an arm under my legs and kept the other on my back. He stood up in one fluid motion, cradling me bridal style against his muscular chest, pressing me to his body for a while he placed a gentle kiss on top of my spike hair before gently placing me on me feet.

"It's time to go darlin'." Jasper smiled, tapping the watch on his wrist. I gave a confused look and he chuckled softly. "Time flies when your having fun."

Jasper guided me outside, one hand remaining on the small of my back. We met up with our family, who where saying their goodbyes. Really it looked like Esme was hanging onto Edward for dear life and Edward kept looking longingly to the forest.

Edward turned toward me and nodded, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. After a while though, Esme managed to untangle herself and walk over to Jasper and I, hugging us both in earnest. "Be safe my children." She whispered, leaning over to kiss both our cheeks.

Taking that as our cue, each of our family retreated to their cars. Emmett was driving his jeep, Carlisle his Mercedes, Rosalie was driving her M3 whilst Esme had opted to drive Edward's Volvo. Mine and Jasper's cars where being shipped back to Forks later. With one last fleeting glance at the rest of our family I took off in a sprint after Edward, Jasper at my side only moments later. We where on our way to Forks, we were on our way to Bella. We could only pray it wouldn't be too late.

--

_Renesmee's POV …._

I clung onto that memory like drowning man would hold onto a lifejacket. That was my only memory of the woman who gave birth to me - my mother. It had been about two weeks since my birth and since then I'd already travelled halfway across the world in the arms of a stranger who wanted nothing more than to study me like some guinea pig.

I knew what I was, I was half vampire, half human. Call me what you will, a phenomenon. A miracle. Unnatural. A freak. I'm only two weeks old and I've heard them all and more. I'm advanced for my age, right now I knew I looked about one year old and could form sentences and walk. My previously short hair now feel down to just past my shoulders in bronze coloured ringlets. My intelligence far surpassed a child of my age. In fact I knew as much as a teenage I would guess. Aro guessed it was because of my vampire side.

Aro. Don't even get me started on that over-excitable prune. Hard to believe he was the head of the Volturi, he looked so fragile with paper thin skin. Apparently he was my new 'daddy'. I'd never knew my dad but I did know he was not him. I'd been given to his mate - Sulpicia, as a present. Apparently she had always wanted a child of her own and this was her chance. What was I something you wrapped up and put a bow on top?

I knew I was half vampire. I knew I had a beating heart and flowing blood and I knew half the vampires in the Volturi desperately wanted to take a snap at me. Especially Jane, who though I'd stole Aro from her. Believe me you can have that excitable child, it's no skin off my back. What I didn't know was what I would become, neither did the all knowing Aro for that matter. At least that's one thing I can be happy about - Aro's as much in the dark as I am. Hooray for silver linings!

My sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps heading down the hall, Sulpicia or Aro no doubt. They were the only ones who came in here, other than Marcus and Caius but they had only been here once since I'd been here.

As the door of my room opened I sat up in my iron crib. After the first three cribs broke under my temper tantrum induced strength, Marcus had offered the idea of getting me a sturdier crib - Jane had offered a cage. Aro swept into the room so silently it was like he wasn't even there. He bent over the crib and picked me up, holding me at arms length to look at me.

"My Renesmee how you've grown." He cooed. Yeah, that would have worked when I was a newborn. Freak.

I held my hand out to him and his eyes lit up in delight. I preferred to just show people what I wanted, rather than speak. Aro found my gift fascinating. So fascinating that he would sit all night and allow me to play my lives worth of memories - which where so short - out to him. Luckily I had to sleep.

I pressed my hand to his face and allowed the images to flow through me, a picture of a gazelle, a mountain bear, a lion. Then a picture of a babies bottle, these images went on for a minute or so before I finished up with the memory I was clinging onto - my mother.

Aro's wide smile pulled downwards at the picture of my mother. It was clear that he was hoping I'd forget about her. Hah, fat chance. He had once tried to get this Annalisa girl to 'erase my memories.' It didn't work though, I'd fought so hard to keep the image of my mother imprinted onto my mind that she eventually gave up, much to the chagrin of Aro.

"Oh, you're thirsty." He said, going back to his usual freakishly cheery self. Changing the subject no doubt.

I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. He called a command and a few moments later a human came through the door. A bandage was suspiciously taped to her wrist as she handed a baby bottle over to Aro, who then handed it to me and placed me back in my prison. I took one sniff at it and hurtled it across the room, smashing some priceless piece of furniture or something of the like. That was why the human was wearing a band-aid. She had just donated blood for my breakfast.

Aro narrowed his eyes at me and I gave as good as I got. Narrowing my own brown orbs and crossing arms over my tiny frame. What did the guy expect? He'd just stolen me off of my birth mother. _Smuggled _me half way across the globe . Tried to erase my memories and he expected sunshine and daisies.

One word.

Deranged.

"Oh Renesmee. Child, why do you insist going through with this stupid phase. Human blood is your true nature. You're going through what humans call the terrible two's." Aro chastised.

I stifled a snort. Aro either just drained a drugged up human or he was reading parenting books. Either way it wasn't a good thing.

I reached up and pressed my hand to Aro's cold one. I replayed the image of my mother - Bella. Telling me not to drink blood, to live the vegetarian way. I was sticking to that diet.

"Fine." He relented with a sigh, not wanting his little guinea pig to go hungry. I was glad Aro didn't have contact with me, I really didn't want him reading my thoughts at the moment. With a snap of his fingers a vampire entered through the door, carrying a bottle full of animal blood. Judging by the powerful scent coming off the blood it was a carnivore's blood.

When I was handed the bottle, I eagerly drank the whole lot, then gently set the bottle down. Careful not to break any works of art. I was lifted out of the cot and placed on my feet, I stared up at Aro who positively beamed back at me. "Run along child. Go find Sulpicia, she will help you pick out a dress for tonight. There is a ball." He explained.

My eyes lit up at the thought, I wanted to get out of here and go find my mother. Maybe tonight could be my night to escape.

Aro chuckled softly from behind me. "I don't think that will work child." He said in a singsong voice.

I looked down to my shoulder to see Aro's hand resting there. Only using the lightest of touches so he wasn't detected. I shrugged off the shoulder and without even a goodbye raced down the corridor. I would find a way out, I would make sure of it.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Hey guys. I know Renesmee's a bit OOC. Being all sarcastic and such but I figured she spent the first two weeks of her life in Volterra, with Aro looking after her. Surely she's going to be a bit sarcastic. She wont be the same Renesmee in Breaking Dawn because she wasn't raised by Edward and Bella and the rest of the Cullens.


End file.
